


Team Avatar Meets Moana

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Moana (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: A week long vacation is interrupted when a group of four unnatural young ones are due to visiting the island of Motuniti where they meet Chief Tui's daughter named Moana, who is soon declared the Chosen One to restore the heart of Te Fiti, and she needs the help of her new friends and the demigod known as Maui who stole the heart in the first place.





	1. Chapter 1

It started out as a seemingly normal day with a certain someone seen, relaxing and taking it easy by the beach.

"Ah... This is nice... Nothing can ruin this for me..." Drell smiled to himself as he sat in a chair while sunbathing.

Little did he know, a group was almost coming to where he was going.

"Are we there yet, Katara?" A voice asked.

"Me and my big mouth..." Drell groaned.

"Not yet, Sokka." A female voice sighed.

A trio was shown traveling together.

"Well, I hope it's soon," The other boy smiled, looking a bit hopeful. "It's nice to get out of the village once in a while."

"Yeah, I'll admit that." The girl said to him patiently.

'Guess this must be before they met Toph,' Drell thought to himself before seeing that a fourth person was shown on the back of a flying bison. 'Never mind.'

The group kept traveling for a while until they saw land.

"I see land! We're here!" The one boy beamed before looking over. "...Right?"

"Who's got the map?" The blind girl asked.

"I got it," The other girl said before looking at the map. "Hmm... I think this might be it."

The flying bison soon landed, not knowing that it had landed on top of the strongest warlock in the universe.

"Mmf!" Drell muffled from that.

Toph soon came off of the bison and looked around as her friends, Katara, Aang, and Sokka soon joined her.

"All right! We're here!" Sokka smiled. "Man, it sure looks like we can relax around here."

"Whoever parked this bison on me is going to be buried alive when I count to ten," Drell growled. "NINE-"

Appa could hear Drell from under him before he began to get off Drell and parked five feet in front of him. Drell soon stood up with a glare, with his hands on his hips.

"Uh... Sorry about that, sir..." Katara said nervously.

"Seems that flying bison of yours still hasn't changed a bit, Aang." Drell told the air-bender as he dusted the sand off him.

"Uh... Heh... Sorry?" Aang smiled sheepishly.

"I should turn you all into toads," Drell groused slightly. "But you're in luck I'm not going to do that because I'm on my vacation."

"Looks like we're in luck." Sokka replied.

"What are you guys doing here?" Drell asked them. "You on vacation too?"

"Yeah, and we've been looking for this island while Zuko and his girlfriend have their time together." Toph said.

"Great..." Drell rolled his eyes. "If you'll excuse me then, I'm going to enjoy my vacation elsewhere."

"I get the feeling you don't like us." Sokka said.

"No, no, it's not that..." Drell replied, but didn't say anything else as he got ready to leave. He was soon stopped by a random hit of water from the ocean, telling him his vacation would have to wait.

The others looked to him.

"Or I could just drop everything and babysit Team Avatar." Drell glared as he looked infuritated.

"Katara, did you do that?" Sokka asked his water-bending sister.

"No." Katara defended.

"Oh... You didn't do it, Little Miss Water-Bender?" Drell smirked. "Well, in that case..." he then yelled. "WHO DID?!"

The group huddled together, shivering from his anger. The ocean seemed to answer that question as it hit him again.

"Ocean...?" Drell narrowed his eyes.

"Uh, I guess the ocean did that, sir?" Sokka smiled sheepishly. "Please don't chop us up into pieces and eat 'em!"

Drell simply rolled his eyes at that assumption. Sokka shivered nervously.

"I don't know why I have to do this, but you guys are coming with me," Drell replied. "I mean, it's not like I'm gonna have to do this again in a hundred years from now or anything with taking a bunch of kids on some new adventure."

Unfortunately he would, but that's for another time.

Drell soon used his magic to change into a more professional looking outfit, then soon walked off with Team Avatar to go with them before wincing and glaring up at the creature who landed on his head. "Hello, Momo." he then grumbled.

Momo soon looked confused as to how Drell knew his name.

"Do you know where we must go?" Toph asked Drell.

"Yes, I was just hoping I wouldn't have to take you," Drell grumbled. "I was promised a vacation."

"Guess you'll have to miss out on it then." Toph said.

"Thank you for reminding me!" Drell deadpanned.

"You're welcome." Toph replied.

Drell soon began to show them the way. They soon came to what looked like a tropical side of the island.

"Ah..." Drell sighed happily. "I was looking forward to seven stress-free days hanging out here... Relaxing... Not having to worry about anything..."

"This looks like a nice place." Sokka smiled.

"Yeah, for a vacation..." Drell rolled his eyes.

"Ah, you've come." A voice said behind him which startled him.

"Tala, what did I say about sneaking up behind me?!" Drell glared to the elderly woman.

"I don't know, but it's fun for me." Tala chuckled to him.

"Oi!" Drell groaned.

Tala giggled to him like a mischievous child.

"Listen, you," Drell glared. "My vacation is interrupted because of these Element Bending brats, so unless you wanna be turned into sea foam, you better stay out of my way!"

The ocean soon hit him again, telling him he needed to behave.

"Will you CUT THAT OUT?!" Drell glared at the ocean.

"Looks like the ocean wants you to behave." Tala smirked.

Drell let out a small growl as they followed after Tala as she took them into her home with her son and daughter-in-law, and where there were soon shown some little girls.

"What's going on here?" Drell asked politely.

"Story time," Tala smiled. "You will stay and join us a while."

"Fine." Drell rolled his eyes.

"Do we have a choice?" Sokka asked.

"Nope." Drell muttered.

"Who knows? This story might be interesting." Katara said.

"I sure hope so." Sokka replied.

Aang soon sat down, looking curious as Tala came in front of the young ones.

"In the beginning, there was only ocean until the mother island emerged: Te Fiti. Her heart held the greatest power ever known. It could create life itself, and Te Fiti shared it with the world, but in time, some begin to seek Te Fiti's heart," Tala soon began the story. "They believed that they could possess it, the great power of creation would be theirs. And one day, the most daring of them all voyaged across the vast ocean to take it. He was a Demigod of the wind and sea. He was a warrior. A trickster. A shape-shifter who could change form with the power of his magical fish hook. And his name was Maui. But without her heart, Te Fiti began to crumble, giving birth to a terrible darkness. Maui tried to escape, but was confronted by another who sought the heart: Te Kā, a demon of earth and fire. Maui was struck from the sky, never to be seen again, and his magical fish hook and the heart of Te Fiti, were lost to the sea. Where even now, 1,000 years later, Te Kā and the demons of the deep still hunt for the heart, hiding in the darkness that will continue to spread, chasing away our fish, draining the life from island after island until every one of us is devoured by the bloodthirsty jaws of inescapable death! But one day, the heart will be found by someone who would journey beyond the reef, find Maui, deliver him across the great ocean to restore Te Fiti's heart and save us all."

"Whoa." Aang smiled out of interest.

"Thank you, Mother, that's enough." A man's voice said.

"Ah... Chief Tui." Drell examined.

"Hello, Drell." The chief greeted.

Drell bowed since it was a regal custom.

"What brings you here?" Chief Tui asked.

"Apparently I got roped into bringing some folks over here to explore." Drell replied.

"Never took you for a people person." Chief Tui said.

"Believe me, I am not," Drell rolled his eyes. "And I think your mother's story might have frightened most of the kids halfway, except for one who I'm guessing is your daughter."

"You think so?" Chief Tui replied.

"She seems to be as eccentric as her grandmother." Drell smirked.

"Hmph." Chief Tui smirked back.

"Papa!" One of the girls ran over to him.

Katara couldn't help but smile at how cute the chief's daughter and the rest of the children looked.

"No one goes outside the reef. We're safe here. There is no darkness. There are no monsters," Chief Tui informed. "There is nothing beyond that reef, but storm and rough sea. As long as we stay on our very safe island, we'll be fine."

'They've never left their island?' Katara thought to herself.

"The legends are true," Tala said to her son. "Someone will have to go."

"Mother, Motunui is paradise," Chief Tui replied. "Who would want to go anywhere else?"

"Except to save their home from dying." Drell brought up.

The kids soon screamed into a panic.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down!" Katara told them, trying to help out.

"Kids, calm down!" Sokka added.

The kids soon ran around before knocking him and Chief Tui down.

"There is nothing beyond that reef but storm and rough sea," Chief Tui told the little ones who were freaking out. "As long as we stay on our very safe island, we'll be fine."

"The legends are true," Tala told her son. "Someone will have to go."

Moana soon looked over and began to sneak out as she looked very curious. Katara saw Moana sneaking out and where she soon decided to follow after her while not making a sound.

"Mother, Motunui is paradise," Chief Tiu said as his daughter left, but he didn't realize it. "Who would want to go anywhere else?"

"I wanted a vacation!" Drell complained.

Moana soon wandered out on her own with Katara following behind her. They were soon seen walking to the beach and to the ocean. Moana giggled as she walked towards the ocean. The water soon washed up a seashell for her to take and she was about to, only to hear birds not too far away who looked hungry, and there was a baby turtle who was trapped where he was because if he got out, they would eat him alive. Katara frowned as she was about to use her water-bending to keep the birds from eating the sea turtle, but saw Moana going over to a leaf big enough to keep the sea turtle out of the bird's sight from above. This was both very cute and nice of Moana as she helped the young sea turtle out into the ocean. The birds soon flew towards Moana to get the baby turtle as she tried to shoo them away. Katara began to help Moana keep the birds away from the baby turtle. Moana soon looked over and gasped to Katara.

"Oh! Hey, there, sweetie." Katara smiled.

"You're the girl from earlier." Moana said as they helped the baby turtle to the ocean.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Katara smiled. "That was nice of you to help that turtle."

"I just couldn't let those birds eat it." Moana told her.

Katara smiled as that was thoughtful. Moana smiled back before she soon collected a seashell after saving the sea turtle, and where the ocean was soon seen making a path for Moana, showing another seashell. Katara smiled as she joined Moana, almost like a big sister bonding with a little sister. A fish flopped in the sand before going back into the water. Moana soon began to collect the seashells as the water seemed to show her a path through the sand. Katara began to wonder why the ocean was doing this.

Nonetheless, she followed after Moana. The baby turtle seemed to wave at Moana from inside the water as it followed after its mother. Moana smiled to that before looking bewildered by the water. Katara began to become curious about why the ocean was making a way for Moana to walk down on without getting wet. The wave seemed to come out towards Moana without splashing her. Moana tilted her head one way while the wave seemed to tilt itself. Moana soon giggled and reached out to touch the ocean wave before it splashed a little on her, but she laughed to it, dropping her seashells until her hair was suddenly changed.

"The ocean seems to like you." Katara smiled at Moana.

"Yeah..." Moana smiled back as she seemed to like the ocean back.

They both soon saw a green glowing object floating in the water floating to Moana.

"Huh? What is that?" Katara pondered.

Moana soon came toward it while going through the water, and where she soon caught the green glowing object to see what it was. Katara gasped in concern as she continued to follow after Moana. And where it was a stone with an interesting design on it. Katara wasn't sure what to do, but at least Moana wasn't hurt. Moana soon took the stone with a curious smile.

"Moana!" Chief Tui's voice called out to his daughter.

The ocean soon acted quickly as it got the two girls back to the beach.

"Oh, there you are," Chief Tui sighed as he came to his daughter as the ocean seemed to stop then. "Moana, what are you doing? You scared me."

"Fun, I wants go back." Moana pouted.

"I know, I know, but you don't go out there," Chief Tui told her. "It's dangerous."

"The ocean can be dangerous, but it can also be wonderful." Katara smiled.

"You took her out here, didn't you?" Chief Tui scolded.

"No, sir. I followed her out here." Katara said.

"Hmm... Well, be careful next time." Chief Tui replied.

"I will, I promise." Katara told him.

Moana soon pouted as she looked out to the ocean.

"Moana, come on... Let's go back to the village," Chief Tui told his daughter, taking her hand. "You are the next great chief of our people."

"That's a big responsibility for a little girl." Drell said.

"She will grow." Chief Tui told the warlock.

"Fair enough." Drell shrugged.

"And you'll do wondrous things, my little minnow." Moana's mother, Sima, smiled as she picked up her daughter, spinning her around before kissing her cheek.

"Oh, yes, but first, you must learn where you're meant to be." Chief Tui added.

Katara looked a little sad because she never really remembered what a mother's love was like. Drell saw how sad Katara was and knew that a surprise much later would help.

The villagers were soon going about their normal day as Moana was brought back home, as Team Avatar followed after. It seemed calm and peaceful so far. Drell soon looked around and went into a hut that was empty and soon tried to take a nap so he could enjoy the vacation he deserved. It was peaceful until he was then woken up by some chickens.

"Ugh..." Drell groaned. "Sunshine... Sandy beach... CHICKENS?!"

The chickens soon got scared from his outburst. Drell soon left the hut, looking annoyed as he was covered in feathers. Sokka soon laughed at him. Drell soon used his magic to zip Sokka's lips shut. Sokka's eyes widened and he soon muffled.

"Hey, Suka." Drell smirked, walking past him.

Sokka began to rant after hearing that.

Moana seemed to enjoy her time with her family.

"Moana, make way, make way, Moana, it's time you knew, The village of Motonui is all you need~" Chief Tui began to sing to his daughter until she suddenly wandered off.

Katara noticed this and soon went after her. Moana was soon brought back as she was quite curious.

"The dancers are practicing, They dance to an ancient song~" Chief Tui sang as Moana was dancing with her family before she tried to wander off again to the ocean.

And where of course, Katara would bring her back. Drell soon went under a tree and tried to take a nap there, only for him to be interrupted yet again. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph seemed to like it here so far as they hung out with young Moana, though she didn't mind their company at all. Sokka seemed annoyed a bit from Moana's mishaps, but Katara seemed amused by them along with Aang and Toph.

"Okay, babysitting Moana's fun, I'm going to go now." Drell said, but just as he was about to leave...

The ocean wave came to him.

"Ah!" Drell warned.

The ocean wave then seemed to stop.

"Heh... Stupid wave..." Drell smirked until a magic dust cloud poofed and out came a magical woman. "Spella?"

"Where are you going?" Spella asked him.

"To somewhere I can relax." Drell said.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Spella asked.

"No?" Drell replied.

"Didn't you make a deal with General Iroh?" Spella replied.

"Dang it." Drell groaned.

"Mm-hmm..." Spella nodded.

"At least make it interesting." Drell told her.

"You mean like a time skip?" Spella asked.

"Yes." Drell nodded.

"Hmm... All right..." Spella replied. "How long?"

"I dunno, 15 or 16 years without Team Avatar being affected?" Drell shrugged.

"Hmm... Okay... You just relax now." Spella said before casing a time skip spell.

"If I could relax, I wouldn't be babysitting these pests, now would I?" Drell complained.

"They're not pests." Spella told him.

"They're not pests." Drell mumbled in mimicry.

"I heard that." Spella glared.

Drell blew a raspberry to her.

"Want me to turn you into a frog and only be turned back to normal from true love's kiss?" Spella warned.

"Spella, that's not funny." Drell said as he was getting over a bad break-up from a long time ago.

"I know, that's because that's a warning." Spella glared.

"Fine..." Drell rolled his eyes. "Anyway, on with the time skip!"

Spella nodded and soon made a time skip to about sixteen years later. "It is done." She said.

"Thanks, I guess." Drell replied.

"You're welcome, now, see you later." Spella said before leaving.

Drell soon arrived back in his spot. Of course, Team Avatar was still there.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa!" Sokka looked at a teenage girl with curly hair who wore special clothes since she was the chief's daughter, unaware that it was Moana all grown up and had hearts in his eyes. "Who is that?!"

"I think that's Moana." Katara said.

"Moana?" Sokka replied in shock.

"It has to be," Aang said. "She's the chief's daughter after all."

"Aang and Katara are right." Toph said.

"That's Moana...?" Sokka asked, a bit surprised and sheepish.

"Ooh, you liked her, didn't you?" Katara teased her brother.

"No!" Sokka glared slightly. "Besides I have a girlfriend, remember?"

Katara kept her smirk.

"Oh, mind your own business!" Sokka complained.

"You might wanna worry about your own boyfriend, Katara." Toph said.

"Hmm..." Katara glanced over before she looked back.

"Every storm, this roof leaks no matter how many fronds I add." A villager complained to Moana's parents as a pig was shown, pushing over a bowl as the roof leaked.

"Not the fronds, wind shifted the post." Moana told him as she climbed down after fixing the roof for him.

"Wow, that's a great job you did, Moana." Aang smiled.

"Thanks, Aang," Moana smiled back. "I've always had a knack for this stuff."

"So I see." Aang replied.

Moana took a bite of the food that the villager had. "Mm... That's good pork!"

Aang soon cleared his throat as a certain pig was in the room.

Moana looked a bit nervous as she forgot about that. "Oh, I mean... No, I wasn't... What? They calling me, so I gotta... Bye!" she then smiled nervously to the pig who looked sad about her eating pork before she dashed off.

"Nice save." Aang commented.

"You're doing great." Moana smiled, holding a villager's hand as he was getting his back marked on which seemed to just start and there was a lot more to go.

"That's gotta hurt." Katara winced.

"Talk about a pain in the backside." Sokka agreed.

"Is it done yet?" The villager winced.

"So close." Moana smiled patiently.

"Good thing I never got my back marked." Drell said.

"How's your vacation going?" Toph asked him.

"Ha, ha." Drell rolled his eyes.

"Just curious." Toph shrugged.

"Oh," Drell replied. "Um, I'd prefer it without you four."

Momo didn't seem to like what Drell said.

Drell soon laughed before Momo jumped on him. "Augh! Get off of me!" he then complained with a glare. "You... Crazy little lemur!"

Momo simply glared back.

Drell growled and began to chase after Momo. "Get back here, you rat!"

Appa didn't like how Drell was chasing Momo so he simply slammed his tail on the warlock. 

"Wah!" Drell yelped before glaring as he ended in the sand from that as he was just about to use his magic to get himself out of here. "That's IT! I am out of here!"

"You can't leave us!" Aang replied.

"I can and I will!" Drell said as he soon took out his wand. "I'm going home!" But when he tried to teleport away, his magic didn't work.

"You can't leave us." Aang frowned.

"I can and I will, one way or another!" Drell glared. "I don't need this! I was promised a week away from my usual responsibilities, but nooo! I had to be stuck with Mr. Last Air-Bender and his friends!"

A wave soon hit s Drell to smack sense into him. Drell glared and soon growled, throwing a bit of a tantrum.

"Wow." Sokka said.

"I'm gonna go help Moana." Katara said as she walked away from the scene.

Sokka and Aang soon decided to join her.

Moana was soon teaching some of the kids how to properly dance. One of them was seen smirking at her. 

"Show-off." Katara chuckled to herself about the boy.

Moana smiled nervously while trying to keep up the dance. Momo began to try to copy the dance. Katara giggled as that was pretty funny. The kids looked over to Momo, but felt scared around him before hiding behind Moana since they didn't know who or what he was. Momo soon stopped as he was curious why the kids stopped.

"Oh, don't worry, guys, Momo won't hurt you." Katara told the kids.

Momo nodded in agreement. The kids looked to her before looking back to him. Momo soon continued to dance which soon made them laugh. 

"I believe that's yours?" Moana asked Katara.

"No. Momo belongs to Aang." Katara replied.

"Oh, I see," Moana replied. "At least he's friendly."

"Yes, he can be at times." Katara smiled.

Momo continued to do his dance. The kids giggled before dancing with him and even Moana laughed along with them.

Eventually, Moana saw a villager who had trouble with a dumb looking chicken.

"I'm curious about that chicken eating the rock," The villager said to her. "He seems to lack the basic intelligence required for pretty much everything. Should we maybe just cook him?" 

"I'll do it." Drell said, grabbing the chicken by its neck.

The chicken bawked out of fear. Drell grinned to the chicken.

"Sometimes our strength lies beneath the surface," Moana smiled sheepishly. "Far beneath in some cases, but I'm sure there's more to Hei-Hei than meets the eye."

"She's right." Katara replied.

Drell gave a deadpan glance and soon dropped the chicken, and grumbled in defeat. Hei-Hei fell on the ground and soon began to eat the rock again.

"That is seriously one strange chicken." Drell said.

"It's the harvest," A villager told Moana as her parents watched her at work. "This morning, I was husking the coconuts and..." she then opened up a coconut to show its insides.

Aang and his friends visibly flinched as that did not look good at all.

"Well... We should clear the diseased trees," Moana soon suggested before pointing out a new grove. "And we will start a new grove there."

'That is a smart thing to do.' Drell thought to himself.

"Thanks, Moana," The villager said before smiling to the girl's parents. "She's doing great."

Moana's parents smiled back as the villagers soon went to go to the new grove.

"This suits you." Chief Tui smiled to Moana.

"That just leaves checking how much fish we got." Drell said.

"You like fish?" Aang asked.

"I looove fish..." Drell smiled hungrily.

"Chief! There's something you need to see." A villager alerted as he rushed over.

"I get the feeling it has something to do with the fish." Katara said.

"I hope not, I'm hungry now that I think about it." Drell replied.

They soon came to see the villager in question.

"Our traps in the east lagoon," The villager said to Moana. "They're pulling out less and less fish."

"Then we'll rotate the fishing ground." Moana suggested.

"We have, there's no fish." The villager frowned.

"So then there's no fish at all?" Katara asked.

"What if we tried fishing far side of the island?" Moana suggested.

"We tried." The villager sighed.

"The windward side?" Moana then asked.

"And the leeward side," The villager replied. "We tried the whole lagoon. They're just... Gone."

"What about past the reef?" Aang asked.

"Past the reef?" The villager replied.

"No one goes beyond the reef." Chief Tui scolded.

"But it's the only spot they haven't tried yet." Drell said.

"If there are no fish in the lagoon--" Moana added.

"Moana..." Chief Tui sighed.

"And there's a whole ocean--" Moana continued.

"We have one rule." Chief Tui then said.

"But why follow that one rule?!" Drell glared.

"It's a rule that keeps us safe!" Chief Tui glared back.

"But Dad!" Moana frowned.

"Instead of endangering our people so you can run right back to the water!" Chief Tui firmly told his daughter before sighing to her. "Every time I think you're past this. No one goes beyond the reef!"

"So you want your people and island to die?!" Drell glared at Tui.

"You don't understand, why don't you go home where you belong?" Chief Tui glared back.

"I'd love to, but I can't!" Drell shouted.

"Well, too bad for you then! Butt out!" Chief Tui glared as he soon stormed off while his daughter felt hurt.

"What's his deal?" Sokka asked.

"He's just stubborn," Drell sighed. "And to think Chief Tui's people had so much fun in the past." 

"They did?" Katara asked.

"Oh, yeah, they had a lot of great adventures." Drell replied.

Moana soon left as she felt frustrated with her father. 

"Why'd they stop then?" Toph asked.

"Maui." Drell narrowed his eyes. 

"So that story was real?" Sokka asked.

"Yes..." Drell replied. "When he stole from the Mother Island, darkness fell. Te Ka awoke. Monsters lurked and boats stopped coming back. To protect their people, the ancient chiefs forbid voyaging. And now they have forgotten who they are. And the darkness has continue to spread, chasing away their fish, draining the life from island after island."

This was shocking to Team Avatar.

"Wait, how do you know?" Sokka asked.

"I know everything." Drell replied. 

"Seriously?" Sokka asked.

"You wanna test me?!" Drell warned, shaking his fist.

"Whoa! Hey! Sorry." Sokka yelped from that.

"Anyway, please make sure Moana does go out in the ocean." Drell told them.

The four looked to each other as he soon walked off.

"I'm going to check on Moana, I think she might need a friend right now." Katara suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Aang said.

"Remember what I said!" Drell called out.

"We will!" The others replied.

They soon came to see Moana who appeared to be frustrated. Katara soon went over to Moana.

Moana looked over. "Oh, it's you." she then said.

"Hey, Moana," Katara gave a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Hmph." Moana just pouted because of what her father said.

"Still frustrated with your dad?" Katara guessed.

"You got it," Moana sighed. "I just don't understand why he has to be so hardheaded like this. He's so rough on me."

"I'm sure he means well." Katara said.

"Hmph." Moana just pouted.

Eventually, Sina came over to see her daughter. "Well, it's like what you said in front of your dad standing on a boat." she soon said to her.

"I didn't say go beyond the reef because I want to be on the ocean." Moana defended.

"It's true." Katara added.

"But you still do," Sina told Moana. "He's hard on you, because--"

"Because he doesn't get me." Moana sulked.

"Because he was you. Drawn to the ocean. Down by the shore," Sina explained. "He took a canoe, Moana. He crossed the reef and found an unforgiving sea. Waves like mountains. His best friend begged to be on that boat. He couldn't save him. He's hoping he can save you. Sometimes, who we wish we were, what we wish what we can do is just not meant to be."

Katara could now understand and the same for Moana. The others looked a bit surprised to hear more about Chief Tui's past. Sina soon left after she tried to comfort her daughter.

"Whoa." Sokka said.

"I'm really sorry, Moana." Katara frowned to her new friend.

"It's okay." Moana replied.

Katara frowned as she really wanted to help out Moana.

"I've been staring at the edge of the water, Long as I can remember, never really knowing why~," Moana began to sing to herself out of depression. "I wish I could be the perfect daughter, But I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try~"

Katara and the others began to follow Moana.

"Every turn I take every trail I track, Every path I make every road leads back to the place where I cannot go where I long to be~" Moana continued to sing. "See the line where the sky and the sea meet? It calls me! "

The pig who was named Pua soon began to follow after Moana.

"And no one knows, how far it goes, If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me~" Moana smiled as she soon got onto the boat and looked out into the ocean from far away.

Katara and the others were happy that Moana was doing this. Pua soon gave an oar over to Moana.

"One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go~," Moana smiled as she took the oar, but she soon put it back and decided to go back into the village. "I know everybody on this island seems so happy on this island~"

Katara hoped Moana would go back to the boat. Moana soon walked along her village with Team Avatar.

"See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding~," Moana soon sang once she felt motivated enough to go out into the water with her new friends. "But no one knows, how deep it goes, And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me, And let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line?, See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me, And no one knows, how far it goes, If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me, One day I'll know, how far I'll go~" 

Katara and the others felt excited once this was finally happening and they were happy for Moana. The group was soon sailing now. It seemed to go really well so far.

"I can do this," Moana said calmly as they began to sail together. "There's more fish beyond the reef. There's more beyond the reef."

"But isn't it going to get difficult?" Sokka asked.

"It can't be that hard, right?" Moana smiled.

"Hmm..." Toph paused as she suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

"I think we're about to find out." Sokka said.

The ocean seemed to become a bit unpredictable as they sailed across the water.

"Not so bad." Moana smiled.

The wind soon blew hard on the sail and the waves became bigger and stronger.

"Katara!" Sokka called out while pointing to the wave.

"Ooh, let me see if I can do something." Katara said as he soon stood up and waved her arms to control the ocean's waves, but the wave didn't respond.

"Katara?!" Sokka cried out.

"I'm trying!" Katara told her brother. 

"Let me try." Aang said as he tried to do the same thing only to have the same results.

"Why isn't it working?!" Sokka cried out in dismay.

Pua squealed and yelped as he was soon in the water.

"Oh, no! That pig!" Katara frowned. 

"Pua!" Aang added.

Moana tried to row towards the pig to save it as a giant wave came crashing behind them. They all yelped and soon, the wave crashed down on them and the ocean became a bit dangerous.

They soon ended up back at the beach. They all groaned once they got up as they felt like they had the wind knocked out of them. Pua soon seemed scared of even going back into the water once he saw the oar on shore and ran off. Moana grunted slightly as her foot was in slight pain. They soon heard someone coming.

"What ever just happened, blame it on the pig." Tala suggested as she came over.

"Grandma..." Moana smiled innocently, trying to hide her foot, but Tala soon took it out with her cane and she looked worried. "Are you gonna tell Dad?"

"I'm his mom," Tala smiled back. "I don't have to tell him anything."

"Thanks." Toph said.

"Consider it my pleasure, dear." Tala smiled.

"He was right," Moana said as she looked out into the ocean before looking up to the mountain. "About going out there. It's time to put my stone on the mountain."

Katara and the others soon looked to see how Tala would react.

"Okay. Well, then head on back," Tala smiled as she soon walked into the water, petting some of the manta rays that swam by in the water. "Put that stone up there."

"Huh?" The others blinked in confusion.

Moana began to walk off before looking back at her grandmother. "Why aren't you trying to talk me out of it?"

"You said that's what you wanted." Tala replied. 

"She's right." Toph shrugged.

"Huh?" The others asked, feeling confused right now.

"Uh... It is." Moana soon said to her grandmother.

Tala smiled as she was petting the manta rays. "When I die, I'm going to come back this one of these. Or I chose the wrong tattoo." she then said.

"Okay. I'm confused." Sokka said.

"You're not the only one... For once." Aang replied.

Sokka glanced while Aang chuckled innocently to that.

"Why are you acting weird?" Moana asked her grandmother.

"I'm the village crazy lady," Tala replied. "That's my job."

"She's not wrong." Toph shrugged.

"If there's something you want to tell me, just tell me," Moana said to her grandmother. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Is there something you want to hear?" Tala replied, almost like a riddle.

Of course the answer was yes. Moana didn't say anything, but she soon nodded along with her new friends. Tala smiled to that and soon took them somewhere away from the beach as it started to get dark.

"You've been told all our people's stories but one." Tala said to her granddaughter. 

"What is this place?" Moana wondered.

"Do you really think our ancestors stayed within the reef?" Tala smiled before pulling back a leaf wall to show a hidden place.

"Whoa." Sokka said.

The rocks were soon cleared a way to show them a way in.

"What's in there?" Moana asked.

"The answer to the question you keep asking yourself," Tala replied. "Who are you meant to be?"

"And her answer is in there?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, perhaps you all should go with her." Tala suggested.

"Sounds good." Toph said.

Tala nodded as she allowed them to go with her as she trusted them.

"Go inside, bang the drum, and find out." Tala's voice told them as they went inside of the cave.

"What drum?" Sokka asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Aang said as they explored.

"Whoa... Look at this..." Moana said to them as she found many boats.

"Whoa." Katara replied.

"Hmm... This sure is getting interesting." Sokka commented.

"You said it." Aang said.

Moana explored the boats with a smile before she soon came to something with two sticks that was like a drum. She wondered if that was what her grandmother meant, so she began to bang the drum to find an answer she was looking for. The drum seemed to echo back.

"Spooky." Sokka commented.

Moana looked around and then tried to bang the drum harder this time, and the same thing happened. Moana soon tried it yet again and she soon yelped as some torches caught in fire beside her.

"Either something happened... Or Zuko is around, trying to mess with us." Sokka then said.

No one else seemed to come out.

"Zuko...?" Sokka muttered.

"I don't think it's Zuko." Aang replied.

Moana looked around the sailboats which suddenly had lit torches, and she saw pictures on the sail which showed her something she hadn't seen before, and it appeared to be her father with some of their people sailing out in the ocean, having a good time which told her one thing: "We were voyagers... We were voyagers!" she then said to herself before running outside past her grandmother. "We were voyagers! We were voyagers! We were voyagers! Why'd we stop?" she then asked the older woman.

"Maui." Tala told her granddaughter the same story that Drell told Team Avatar.

The others listened anyway even though they already heard it.

"Monsters lurked and boats stopped coming back," Tala told her granddaughter. "To protect our people, the ancient chiefs forbid voyaging. And now we have forgotten who we are. And the darkness has continue to spread, chasing away our fish, draining the life from island after island."

"Our island?" Moana replied.

"But one day, someone will journey beyond our reef, find Maui, deliver him across the great ocean to restore the heart of Te Fiti," Tala nodded. "I was there that day. The ocean chose you."

They were soon shown what was happening to the island.

"Whoa... Check out the water..." Katara whispered.

"Whoa..." Aang said.

"I thought it was a dream..." Moana said to herself.

The water soon danced in front of them before splashing down onto all of them, except for Tala.

"Nope! Our ancestors believed Maui lies there at the bottom of his hook," Tala replied, pointing to the stars with her cane in the night sky. "Follow it and you will find him."

"Yeah, let's go, but wait, what about the waves?" Katara asked.

"But... Why'd it choose me?" Moana soon asked. "I don't even know how to make it past the reef... But I know who does." she then said once she got an idea and soon ran off, leaving her grandmother and new friends.

"Who does she have in mind?" Toph asked.

"Maybe her father?" Aang guessed. 

"Ooh. Bad idea." Toph winced.

Tala watched them go as she looked back to the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a meeting in the village with the people who had all sorts of complaints and concerns.

"The coconuts are turning black."

"What about the fish?"

"It happens all over the island."

"Please. Please," Chief Tui told his people. "Settle down."

Moana and the others soon rushed in. Drell glanced over while the emergency meeting was going on.

"We'll find a way," Chief Tui told his people. "We--"

"Can stop the darkness!" Moana called out as she rushed in. "Save our island. This cave has boats. Huge canoes. We can take them to find Maui. Make him restore the heart. We were voyagers. We can voyage again!" 

"She's right." Drell said.

Chief Tui looked a bit angered.

"You told me to help our people," Moana told her father as he began to storm off. "This is how we can help our people."

"And I'm not going to let you burn down those boats." Drell told Tui as he started blocking the chief's path.

"Just try and stop me, you may be a visitor, but I know what is best for my people." Chief Tui glared to him. 

"Oh, trust me; I can and will stop you." Drell told Tui.

Chief Tui glared and Drell just glared right back, nearly growling, though it didn't last long. A horn was soon blown which made everyone look over.

"Chief! It's your mother!" A villager warned as he rushed over with a torch.

"You better go to her." Drell told Tui.

"I'm not through with you." Chief Tui told Drell before he soon went to go and see his mother. 

"Of course he's not." Drell sighed.

Moana and the others soon followed after Chief Tui to go and see his mother.

Sina frowned as she was seen kneeling beside her mother-in-law and they were surrounded by lit candles. Drell already knew what that meant.

"No... Don't tell me..." Katara said with an aching heart.

"I'm so sorry." Drell whispered as he showed sorrow for Moana.

Momo and Appa soon did their best to comfort Moana. Moana looked to them and appreciated the comfort as she trusted them now that she got to spend more time with them. They all soon gathered around Tala as she was dying. Toph knew what it was like to lose a grandparent. 

"Mother..." Chief Tui whispered softly.

"Gramma..." Moana whispered sadly as the villagers felt it was hopeless to help Tala.

Momo frowned, feeling sad about Tala's fate.

"I'm very sorry," Toph said. "I feel your pain."

"Um, thank you, Toph." Moana sighed as she was very emotional right now like her family.

Tala soon took her granddaughter's hand. "Go..." she soon said, a bit weakly.

"Grandma..." Moana frowned before getting closer to hear Tala.

"Go." Tala told her granddaughter.

"Not now. I can't." Moana frowned.

"You must," Tala urged her. "The ocean chose you. Follow the fish hook."

"Grandma." Moana frowned, trying not to cry.

"And when you find Maui, you grab him by the ear," Tala said as she took off her necklace to put the stone inside of it for safe-keeping. "You say... I am Moana of Motunui. You will board my boat, sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Te Fiti."

"I-I can't leave you." Moana frowned, strying not to cry.

"There is nowhere you could go that I won't be with you. Go." Tala smiled softly as she comforted and motivated her granddaughter.

Drell nodded as that was true.

Moana came over to the others. "Will you guys come with me?" she then asked Team Avatar. 

"Are you sure we should?" Katara asked.

"I might need some help... I really trust you guys." Moana replied.

"Then of course we'll come." Katara smiled.

Moana looked to the print that represented Maui, she felt nervous at first, but she knew what she had to do and she soon ran off with her new friends to begin a whole new adventure, but first, they had to pack for the journey. 

"It's no Fire Nation trip, but this might be a breath of fresh air." Sokka said.

"Are you coming with us?" Aang asked Drell.

"Well, I dunno honestly," Drell replied. "It's sometimes best if I come along to make sure you don't get hurt or anything like that."

"So then you are?" Toph asked.

"I'm not sure what I can really do, but I might as well," Drell replied. "I'm cursed to helping teenagers for 100 years, I bet."

"Who knows?" Aang shrugged.

"Just stay out of my way, and we'll get along just fine." Drell warned.

"You think he could hurt us?" Aang asked Katara, Sokka, and Toph.

"I wouldn't wanna risk it." Sokka shivered.

"We better not anger him then." Katara said.

"Yeah, Sokka, try not to do anything stupid." Toph remarked.

"Hey!" Sokka glared.

They soon began to pack. Eventually Sina came over to see them as something had happened while they were gone, and it was not positive in the slightest. Katara and Moana hoped she wouldn't try to talk them out of it. Sina just felt emotional about Moana's grandmother. Katara frowned and soon hugged the woman as this was a sad day in the village. Tala had died while they were gone. Just then, a spirit of a manta ray seemed to swim by them. 

"That must be Tala..." Aang whispered with a guess since Tala wanted to be reborn as a manta ray.

"It is her." Drell nodded.

"How much do you know?" Aang asked.

"Just about everything there is to know." Drell replied ominously.

"Everything?" Toph asked.

"Every. Thing." Drell replied dramatically.

"Why did you reply like that?" Toph asked.

"Because, you need to listen to me." Drell informed.

"Um, okay?" Toph blinked.

"I outrank Iroh, so you listen to me, and only me!" Drell replied. "Rule #1: Don't bug me while I'm on vacation."

Momo frowned as he didn't like how Drell was acting right now.

"What's rule# 2?" Toph asked.

"Follow rule #1." Drell replied as he went to get himself ready.

Moana soon lit a torch to bring them back into the cave that Tala showed them so that they could begin their voyage.

"Here we go." Aang said.

"This is it, kiddies," Drell told them. "Hold onto your butts."

"What?" Sokka asked.

"Just get on the boat." Drell narrowed his eyes.

They soon got onto the boat which began their voyage out to sea to meet the demigod known as Maui, and where they would have a long journey ahead. They took one last look at the village as they soon sailed off that very night. The ocean glowed as the manta ray soon swam under the water as Moana sailed them off to begin a new adventure.

"And away we go." Drell said.

It was a long night, but before they knew it, it was now daytime.

"I am Moana of Motunui," Moana began to rehearse to herself. "You will board my boat, sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Te Fiti."

"The wind's changing." Sokka said.

Moana saw that and tried to fix the sail as she practiced what she was going to tell Maui once they would find him.

It seemed to be going well until they heard some thumping from somewhere which proved to be distracting.

"What's making that thumping sound?" Katara asked.

"I'm not sure..." Aang replied.

"Whatever it is, it better not bug me." Drell smirked as he tried to get a tan while relaxing like he was trying to do before Team Avatar ruined his scheduled vacation.

Sokka soon went to where the thumping was coming from.

"Careful, Sokka." Aang warned.

"I'll be fine..." Sokka said and he soon came closer and opened a hatch to see what looked like a coconut shell at first. "Uh, it's a coconut head...?"

"Oh, no..." Drell said.

Moana soon lifted up the coconut shell before putting it back on in shock. "Hei-Hei?!"

Sokka soon brought the chicken out and took off the coconut shell as the chicken clucked and looked around. And where just after Drell put on ear plugs, Hei-Hei panicked. Moana soon put the coconut shell back on which seemed to make Hei-Hei stop freaking out.

"Whew." Sokka sighed.

Moana removed the shell and every time she did, Hei-Hei kept freaking out and Drell smirked because he couldn't hear it.

"So, can we cook the chicken now?" Drell asked.

"It's okay. You're alright," Moana said as she tried to calm the chicken down as she took off the coconut shell and put her hand in the water. "Yes... See. There we go. Nice water. The ocean is a friend of mine."

"Yeah." Katara smiled.

Hei-Hei soon walked off the boat and ended up in the water.

"Quick! Wind, pick up!" Drell called out.

"Hei-Hei? Hei-Hei!" Moana soon panicked and went into the water to save the chicken.

Katara quickly used her water-bending to try and get both Moana and Hei-Hei back on the boat. 

"Wow... Thanks, Katara." Moana gasped a little as she held onto Hei-Hei.

"Strange, I wonder why my water-bending didn't work last time?" Katara wondered.

"I'm not sure myself, but I'm glad it did when it did." Moana replied to her new friend.

"Dang it." Drell pouted as this meant the chicken would have to come with them.

Moana tried to prepare the sail, but she had to make sure Hei-Hei wouldn't wander off into the water.

"Come here," Aang said, putting the chicken in the hatch like before. "You stay here with Momo."

Momo was seen in the hatch like a good pet.

"Okay. Next stop, Maui." Moana said out of determination once she fixed the sail.

"Nothing can stop us now." Sokka said.

Drell just glared to Hei-Hei who tilted his head back at the warlock.

Night soon fell as Moana kept practicing what she was going to tell Maui as they had a rather long journey ahead of themselves. Unfortunately, they were soon getting off course. Drell seemed to roll his eyes as all he wanted to do was relax. Hei-Hei and Momo were being slanted back and forth in the hatch from the rocking of the boat.

Later on, Moana began to sound tired like she was going to fall asleep. Katara soon water-bent water into Moana's face. That woke Moana up as she suddenly was on the edge from the cold water splash. Katara then yawned herself and Drell was already fast asleep, drooling off of the end of the boat while snoring rather loudly.

"Make it stop... Please..." Sokka groaned as he felt unfortunate.

"Uh, Moana, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think we might be going the wrong way." Katara said.

"Wait, what?" Moana asked before seeing that the water-bender was right.

Katara looked nervous while Moana felt frustrated by that fact. Moana soon turned the boat around so that they could get back on the right track, but overdid it, and they soon ended up in the water which freaked Drell out as that woke him up and he seemed to be overreacting, but he had a good reason.

"Everyone okay?" Katara asked.

"He seems not to be." Aang said about Drell.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Drell panicked.

"Can't you swim?!" Toph asked him.

"No! I never learned how!" Drell replied.

"What?!" Team Avatar gasped.

"Help me, will ya?!" Drell complained. "Help me before I turn all of you into snails and I take you to France!"

"Okay! Okay!" Sokka said.

Drell yelled out as he acted like the world was ending before they soon helped him up so that they could continue their voyage.

"Well, at least it can't get worse." Sokka said.

"You better hope not, Suka." Drell replied.

"MY NAME IS SOKKA!" Sokka complained to that.

"Yeah, yeah." Drell said.

Suddenly, there was a big storm. Drell glared at Sokka who looked nervous as thunder rumbled and lightning flashed and a big wave came over them.

"No!" Katara cried out and tried to stop the wave, but unfortunately, the wave continued.

"Katara, now would be a good time to stop that thing." Sokka said to his sister.

"I'M TRYING!" Katara cried out.

The wave soon hit. Everyone soon screamed out as the wave splashed them and it seemed like they were doomed.

"Mother Nature, leave me alone!" Drell cried out, thinking Mother Nature had done this.


	4. Chapter 4

Drell groaned as he sounded like he was in pain before he woke up as the sun was shining hot and bright. 

"Where are we?" Katara groaned as she woke up.

Hei-Hei was shown to be wandering around with the coconut shell on his head.

Moana soon got out from the sand and saw that the heart was safe and soon looked relieved before storming out and glaring at the ocean water. "Um... WHAT?! I said help me. And wrecking my boat?! Not helping! Fish pee in you... All day." she then growled before slipping in the water and standing back up, feeling very frustrated. 

"Uh, guys, you might wanna take a look at this." Aang said as he saw drawings of a hook on a rock wall.

The others soon came to take a look with him.

"Maui?" Moana asked.

The ocean wave seemed to come out and nod to her.

"Maui!" Moana gasped and soon grabbed her oar and Hei-Hei as she went behind the boat as this was the big moment now. "Maui, demigod of the wind and sea, I am Moana of Motunui. You will board my boat. No. You will board my boat. Yeah. I am Moana of Motului. You will board my--" 

The boat behind them was soon lifted up.

"Boat!" The demigod smiled as he picked up the boat before seeing the others. "A boat! The Gods have given me a--" he then screamed once he saw them.

"Maui, shape-shifter, demigod of the wind and sea," Moana soon said. "I am Moana--"

"Hero of Man." Maui interrupted in correction. 

"Here it comes." Drell rolled his eyes.

"Wh-What?" Moana asked.

"It's actually Maui, shape-shifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero of man," Maui said to the teenage girl. "I interrupted, from the top, hero of man. Go."

"I am Mo--" Moana then tried again.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. And women. Man and women," Maui then cut her off again. "Both. All. Not a guy-girl thing. Ah, you know, Maui is a hero to all. You're doing great."

"What? No, I came here to--" Moana sighed to him.

"Oh, of course, of course. Yes, yes, yes, yes. Maui always has time for his fans," Maui smiled as he grabbed Hei-Hei and began to write with him like he was a pen or something. "When you use a bird to write with, it's called tweeting. I know, not every day you get a chance to meet your hero."

"Same demigod as always, Maui." Drell sighed.

"Do I know you?" Maui asked him until he soon noticed Drell's long hair and remembered only person/warlock with hair that long.

Drell coughed into his fist and rubbed his chest with a smirk.

"Drell? I hardly recognized ya!" Maui chuckled as he bear hugged the warlock. 

"Sure has been a while." Drell grunted.

Maui soon let him go before smirking. "What're you doing here? You can't swim."

"Don't remind me." Drell replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, a friend of yours?" Katara asked Drell. 

"Yep." Drell nodded.

"You are not my hero, and I'm not here so you can sign my oar," Moana told Maui firmly as she grabbed his ear. "I'm here because you stole the heart of Te Fiti and you will board my boat, sail across the sea, and put it back."

"Yeah... It almost sounds like you don't like me, which is impossible because I got stuck here for a thousand years, trying to get the heart as a gift for you mortals so you could have the power to create life itself," Maui replied. "Yeah. So what I believe you were trying to say is thank you."

"Thank you?" Moana asked.

"You're welcome." Maui replied. 

"Wait, no, no, no," Moana said. "I-I didn't... I wasn't... Why would I ever say--" 

'And cue song.' Drell thought to himself.

"Should I tell her?" Maui asked Drell.

"I'd prefer you didn't!" Drell growled through his teeth. "I would rather you focus and help so I CAN GET BACK TO MY VACATION!" 

"I think I should." Maui smirked.

Drell groaned as even he felt fed up from that.

"Okay, okay, I see what's happening here~" Maui began to sing to Moana and the others while Drell looked like he was beyond annoyed, mostly because just wanted a break from his job and now he was dragged here. "You're face to face with greatness, and it's strange, You don't even know how you feel

It's adorable!, Well, it's nice to see that humans never change, Open your eyes, let's begin, Yes, it's really me, it's Maui: breathe it in!~" 

"Just great." Drell groaned. He then took out his hand and waved his finger to make Maui speak fast to get it done and over with before letting him speak normally again once he was done.

Maui soon trapped the others in a cave with no way out. "Come on, buddy, let's get you out of here." he said to Drell.

"Well... I was supposed to go on vacation..." Drell hid a smirk. "Yeah... Let's go. They'll probably be okay." 

"That's the spirit." Maui smirked back. 

Drell chuckled before going to join Maui as they ditched Moana and Team Avatar.

"Boat snack!" Maui said, grabbing Hei-Hei on the way. 

"I love having chicken for food." Drell smirked.

"Meat's good for ya." Maui chuckled to him.

Moana and the others were trying to find a way out as they seemed to be trapped.

"How do we get out of here?" Sokka asked.

"Let us out!" Moana cried out.

Maui and Drell walked off as they abandoned Moana and her new friends so that they could leave with no guilt or remorse for their actions.

"Say, what happened to Hilda?" Maui asked Drell.

"We're not on speaking terms anymore," Drell rolled his eyes. "Her loss. Pfft... Not like I wanna see her again anyway."

"Really?" Maui asked.

"Her loss, like I said," Drell rolled his eyes. "I don't need Hilda Spellman."

Maui then walked off with him, but Drell seemed to turn his head with tears in his eyes as he actually missed Hilda a lot more than what he was saying. One of Maui's tattoos seemed to come to life and seemed angry with the demigod for abandoning Moana and her friends like that, and the demigod then noticed that.

"No... I'm not going to Te Fiti with some kids," Maui told his tattoo with a slight glare. "I'm going to get my hook. You have yours, and I'm not Maui without mine."

"Besides, they'll find a way out." Drell said.

Spella soon flew by like a mosquito, buzzing around him.

Drell glared and tried to swat her away as that annoyed him. "Spella, go away!" he then glared to her.

"You can't just abandon them." Spella scolded.

"Can and I have," Drell smirked before flicking her away since she was like a bug. "Buh-bye!"

"So shall we?" Maui asked.

"Come on then!" Drell told him. "We're outta here!"

Moana soon ran up against the rock wall, but it hurt her arm.

"Okay, that didn't work..." Aang said.

"Hmm..." Toph paused to herself before she decided to attempt her earth-bending.

"You might wanna stand back." Sokka told Moana.

"Yeah... No problem..." Moana replied as she rubbed her arm.

Toph soon walked toward the rocks and raised her hands as everyone stood back so that she could earth-bend to get them out of this mess. Luckily for them, her earth-bending had worked. 

"Toph! You did it!" Aang smiled.

"Oh, thank goodness." Toph sighed in relief for all of them. 

"Now let's get out of here." Sokka said.

"Good riddance, ya filthy pile of pebbles!" Maui laughed as he and Drell began to sail away from the others. 

"Ah, sweet relief." Drell smiled.

Maui's tattoo seemed to be tapping its foot, sending a scolding look to both of them.

"What are ya, my mother?!" Drell glared.

"Oh, no, no, no. Don't look at me like that," Maui told his tattoo. "It's a beautiful cave, they're gonna love it," he then looked to Hei-Hei before giving the chicken some food. "And I'm going to love you. In my belly. Now, let's fatten you up, drumstick."

"Yeah, that might take a while." Drell told him.

"It'll be worth the wait, at least this way, we can share." Maui told him.

"Uh... Well... He's kind of... Stupid." Drell pointed out as Hei-Hei began to peck against the deck. 

"I see what you mean." Maui replied as he helped the chicken eat by moving its head to the food.

"All right, now let's get outta here." Drell then grinned to Maui.

"Yeah!" Maui grinned back.

Spella soon began to fly back towards Drell with a glare. "Drell, if you keep this up, I'll make sure you're severally punished!"

"You will not stop until I go back for them, will ya?" Drell asked out of annoyance.

"Yes!" Spella glared. "You're in the Supernatural Court! You should care and think about others, especially defenseless children!"

"Three of those children are Elemental Benders!" Drell argued.

"That's not the point!" Spella told him. "You're supposed to help people when they need it!"

"They'll be fine." Drell rolled his eyes before holding his hands out around her.

"Uh-oh." Spella yelped before poofing away as he clapped his hands over her to squish her, but he missed her since she teleported away just in time.

"Dang it." Drell glared.

"Pest, huh?" Maui asked.

"I'm the Head of the Witch's Council; I can do whatever I want with no consequences," Drell smirked. "I am above the law!"

Unfortunately for him, fate had other plans. Moana and the others soon jumped from the rock ledge to go after the two immortal beings. They soon landed a few inches in front of the boat and splashed into the water.

"I can watch that all day," Maui smirked from amusement before sailing off. "Okay, enjoy the island. Maui... Out!"

"See ya!" Drell added.

Moana soon poked her head out of the water along with her new friends.

"So not cool..." Sokka grumbled towards Drell and Maui. "We're not going to let them get away."

"No! Stop!" Moana cried out to Maui. "You have to put back the heart!"

It was too late, the group was left behind in the water.

"We've got to swim after them." Katara said.

"I hope I'm strong enough... Come on, guys." Moana sighed as this was more frustrating than she imagined.

Luckily, the ocean helped them get to Maui and Drell much faster.

Spella soon appeared, narrowing her eyes. "I don't care if he's the Head of the Arrogant Jerk Council, I am draining him of his powers for disrespecting me and child endangerment!" She soon saw the ocean helping the Moana and the others. "Please... Go easy on them..." she soon hoped for the ocean.

Suddenly, the others were back on the boat while Hei-Hei pecked at the food given to him.

"Did not see that coming." Maui muttered to himself.

"I should've known." Drell added.

Moana soon glared at the demigod and pushed her hair back as it smacked her in the face as she looked firmly towards the demigod. "I am Moana of Motunui. This is my canoe. And you will journey to--"

Maui soon grabbed a hold of her and threw her back into the water.

"Wait for it." Drell sighed.

The ocean soon brought Moana back which seemed to annoy Maui a bit.

"And she's back." Maui sighed.

"I am Moana of Motun--" Moana continued.

Maui soon put her back in the water again, but she just kept coming back. "It was Moana, right?" he then asked, flatly.

"Yes," Moana glared as she took out the heart in front of him to show she meant serious business. "And you will restore the heart--"

"Just agree to do it." Drell told Maui.

"I'm glad you finally shaped up, Drell." Spella smirked.

"Yah!" Drell yelped, not expecting her there.

"And until you help Team Avatar to save Moana and her family, I'm taking away your magic!" Spella soon glared to him.

"Oh, come on! Without my magic; how can I keep them safe from dangerous creatures?! Besides, if it wasn't for my magic, Katara and Sokka's mother would be dead!" Drell glared back.

"Are you going to stay and do what I tell you to?" Spella asked him firmly.

"Yes!" Drell glared.

"All right... I'll be watching..." Spella told him. "If you slip up, then I'll make sure you get fired from the Council!"

Drell rolled his eyes. "Blah, blah, I promise!" he then said.

Spella nodded firmly before returning his magic and would leave him alone for right now, but he still had to deal with Katara and Sokka as they and their friends heard what he said. Spella soon teleported away back home.

"...What was that about our mother?" Katara asked him.

Drell sighed as he now had to tell them. Katara frowned softly.

"Okay, Maui, stop throwing Moana in the water, it's pointless." Drell soon told his old friend.

"Okay." Maui said before taking the stone from Moana and went to toss it into the water.

"And the same for the heart." Drell said.

The heart was soon shot back at Maui.

"Okay, Katara, Sokka, I'm so sorry," Drell said to the Water Tribe siblings before sighing sharply. "...I once knew your mother."

"How?" Sokka asked.

"I saved her from those raiders." Drell told them.

"Wasn't she killed?" Katara asked.

"She might've been if it wasn't for me," Drell told them. "I was visiting some places to blow off some steam... I don't know if you would guess it by seeing me now, but... I have slight anger issues..."

We are shown a bit of a younger Drell as he seemed to be crushing boulders on his path as he looked angry about something, but looked around as he soon felt bored of being around boulders all the time.

"I'm bored now." Drell complained.

"I decided I needed a little change of pace," Drell continued to narrate as his younger self came over to a book of all kinds of different worlds and he dropped it down before flipping through the pages until he closed his eyes and stopped before opening his eyes to surprise himself. "I decided to go to a special little world..."

"Hm... The South Pole... Maybe that could be fun." Drell said to himself as he soon went to pack up and go, grabbing a coat on the way since it would be cold.

When Drell entered the South Pole, he soon saw that there were some people living in a village there.

"Hm... Looks peaceful enough..." Drell commented to himself. "Might be nice to hang out here for a while." he soon walked off to go into the village as people went about their normal business as it seemed to be a happy day in the South Pole that day.

"Unfortunately, the peacefulness wouldn't last." Drell continued to narrate with a sigh as soot was seen coming down like snowflakes.

Drell looked up and caught a snowflake on his tongue only to groan and gag. "Ugh! What is that?!"

"I soon got my answer as I saw something arriving the South Pole which was really the Southern Water Tribe AKA your home." Drell continued to narrate.

There seemed to be other visitors.

"Hm?" Drell asked himself before magicking up a pair of binoculars and took a look to see who was coming. "One of these things is not like the others~..." he then sang to himself as the visitors didn't seem kind or welcome.

"I didn't know it at the time, but it was The Southern Raiders," Drell narrated to Katara and Sokka. "A special forces unit from the Fire Nation Navy."

Drell's younger self soon saw fire-benders coming out once the boats were close enough to the Southern Water Tribe. Drell looked concerned and soon began to run only to slip slightly and roll down a snowy hill right into the Water Tribe down below. "Sure... Why not?" he then complained to himself.

The tribe seemed to be happy until they had invaders in their land which worried them.

"Evacuate!" Drell told them once he stood up. "Run! RUN!"

"What I didn't know was that the Southern Raiders were there for a reason, and not just to attack for no reason." Drell continued to narrate.

The people soon panicked and they ran, collecting the women and children to safety, locking their doors, and just tried to get to safety as Drell warned them as he ran through the snowy grounds of the tribe, and where he soon saw the men of the tribe doing their best. Drell kept warning all around until he came across a family.

"What's going on?" The woman asked as she stood with her children.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but you're all under attack," Drell told her in warning. "Please stay inside."

"Would you come in with us?" The woman asked. "I'm a bit worried being on my own with the kids."

Drell was about to decline, but looked over to see how desperate and miserable she looked. "Well... Uh..." he then stammered. "I guess I could stay with you for a little bit?"

As he was about join them, he noticed a fire-bender entered into a hut, searching for something or someone.

Drell yelped and he went to hide the family so they wouldn't be seen. He soon saw that the fire-bender didn't come out yet. "Phew..." Drell sighed to himself in relief from that.

"You're not from around here, are you, sir?" The mother asked.

"Uh, no, I'm visiting from out of town," Drell said to her. "I guess I picked a wrong time to visit though."

"Looks like it," The mother said."i just hope they don't find out Katara's the last water-bender of our Water Tribe."

Drell's eyes widened from that.

"My name is Kya." The mother smiled to him.

"Uh... Hi, Kya..." Drell replied. "My name is Drell..."

They soon heard someone come in.

"That can't be good..." Drell shivered.

"Um, why don't you sit down? I'll take care of it." Kya told him.

"Are you sure?" Drell asked.

"You're a visitor here, you stay here and relax..." Kya told him before she went out.

Drell followed anyway and came to the doorway as Kya went to the door to see who had come over, but the company was anything but friendly.

"Where is the water-bender?" The Southern Raider leader asked.

Drell looked a bit nervous.

"...Right here." Kya said, though a bit tearfully.

"You?" The Southern Raider leader asked.

"Yes..." Kya told him. "I'm the water-bender."

"What is she doing?!" Drell cried out as he began to feel different on the inside.

"Then come with me since this will be your last day." The Southern Raider leader smirked.

Kya looked up with tears in her eyes as she had no other choice than to go with him.

"But that doesn't explain how you saved her." Sokka's voice interrupted.

"Wait for it, Suka." Drell's voice replied.

"MY NAME IS--" Sokka began to complain until the story continued as Drell decided to ignore him.

Drell began to secretly follow after the two as it seemed like the end for Kya as she just wanted to protect Katara as the true water-bender. "I can't just let her die; there must be something I can do." Drell said to himself.

Kya bowed her head as she was taken away by the raider.

"When did I get a heart?" Drell asked himself. "I have to redeem myself... Somehow..." he then looked over as he turned into a bird and followed after the two adults while Katara and Sokka were safe.

"And as I followed after them in the boat, I soon had an idea." Drell narrated.

Katara and Sokka looked surprised to hear this side of him.

"Don't judge me!" Drell crossed his arms. "I'm not heartless!"

"So, what did you do?" Toph asked.

"I followed them to see what was going on." Drell narrated.

Drell flew around, pretending to be like a normal bird as he perched into a high tree branch as Kya seemed to be dragged by the raider. 'There's no way I'm going to let them kill her.' He thought to himself.

Kya looked up with tears in her eyes as the raider glared down to her.

"I'm sorry, but I need to do this..." The raider told Kya.

"I don't understand," Kya cried. "Why must you do this to me?"

'I'd like to know why myself.' Drell thought to himself.

The raider soon began to grab a hold of Kya. Drell took out his spell book and flipped through the pages frantically as he began to sweat profusely, and then snapped his fingers once he found out what to do. Eventually, it seemed like Kya had been murdered by the raider, she wasn't moving or anything, so he thought he did his job, but Drell used a secret spell to make it look like the woman was dead so he wouldn't come back for her or the Water Tribe again. Hopefully.

Afterwards, Drell teleported himself and Kya to safety. Kya was lying limp in Drell's arms and he soon took her home and put her down on the bed.

"You should wake up in a little bit," Drell said even though she wouldn't respond. "I put a sleeping spell on you."

"Unfortunately, I hadn't gotten her back home." Drell narrated.

Katara and Sokka looked like they were in suspense. Drell kept Kya safe where she was until she would wake up so he could explain everything to her. After some time, Kya woke up. Drell was studying his spell book since there were some new ones he had to learn.

"Huh? Where am I?" Kya mumbled. "What happened?"

"Ah, you're awake." Drell said to her calmly.

"You. Are you the one that saved me?" Kya asked Drell, recognizing him.

"Uh... Yes, I am," Drell replied. "It's going to be okay, Kya."

"Where are we though?" Kya asked.

"Ah, don't worry about that," Drell smirked. "Since I'm so amazing and brave, I saved your life, and I'm going to take you home."

"If you told our mom you would take her back home, what stopped you?" Sokka's voice asked.

"Uh... Well... How do I explain this?" Drell's voice replied.

"What happened?" Katara's voice asked.

Drell began to take Kya back home, helping her out since she was adjusting to standing again since she was trying to shake off the sluggishness she had that came from the sleeping spell.

"I was helping her get back home, but then...." Drell's voice narrated.

Kya smiled to Drell and he gave a small smile back to her as they were on their way back to the tribe. Hopefully it would be safe now, but unfortunately along the way, Drell saw a Fire Nation ship.

Kya soon yelped as she ran into him. "Hey!"

"Uh, sorry, um, let's go that way!" Drell said, pushing her somewhere else.

"We kept on trying to get back to the Southern Water Tribe, but it was no use." Drell's voice narrated.

"Sir, are we going in circles?" Kya asked, suspiciously.

"This way!" Drell cried out as he tried to keep her from seeing the Fire Nation and vice versa.

"What is going on?!" Kya asked Drell.

"Nothing! Really!" Drell smiled nervously. "Come on, Kya!"

"But we're going in circles." Kya told him.

"No, we're not, we're going out, just follow me." Drell told her.

Kya followed him, but unfortunately, they came in front of something.

"Whoops. Not good." Drell soon said in dismay once he saw the Fire Nation Ship in front of them by accident.

Kya backed up nervously from the sight of the Fire Nation ship.

"You'll have to hide." Drell told her.

Kya looked to him and soon went to hide away.

"Oh, man, first Yon Rha and now the Fire Nation," Drell groaned. "I'M HAVING A BAD DAY!"

"And so I used my magic to keep your mother hidden on the island." Drell's voice narrated.

"So, what happened?" Sokka's voice asked. "This is taking forever!"

"I agree with Sokka." Toph's voice said.

"Hey, every story takes pacing," Drell's voice said. "Now, don't be mad at me, but..."

"Kya? Kya!" Drell called out as he seemed to have lost Kya. "Where'd she go?!"

The Fire Nation ship was then seen.

"You!" Drell glared. "You... Stupid fire-benders!"

"They took our mother again?!" Sokka and Katara's voices glared.

"Look at it this way!" Drell told them. "At least she'll never die!" he then cupped his mouth a bit.

And where the ocean just hit Drell in the face.

"Oh, shut up, they made me say it!" Drell complained to the water.

"So, our mother's still alive?" Katara asked.

Drell spit out some water. "Yeah... Somewhere..." he then said. "But she's missing... Like Queen Aleena."

"Who?" Team Avatar asked.

"Huh? Oh... Sorry..." Drell replied. "Wrong timeline."

"Anyway... Back to Maui." Toph said.

"Yes, my dear, sweet, great, wonderful, reliable best friend," Drell smirked. "And I wonder why he wants to keep the heart of Te Fiti away from her?"

"Hey, man, you should know better!" Maui glared to Drell.

Drell stuck his tongue out rather immaturely. 

"Oh, real mature." Maui rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you started it." Drell muttered like a child. 

"Oh, brother." Toph rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, that is not a heart. It is a curse," Maui glared from the piece. "The second I took it, I got blasted out of the sky. And I lost my hook. Get it away from me."

"Get this away?" Moana smirked as she seemed to have Maui right where she wanted him now. 

"Looks like she got you right where she wants you." Drell smirked at Maui.

"Aw, shut up!" Maui complained to him. "You were gonna leave those kids too! When'd you get a conscience, Drell?"

"My conscience tends to delay." Drell said.

Moana kept waving the piece around Maui with a smirk.

"I'm a demigod, okay?" Maui complained. "Stop that, I will smite you. You wanna get smote? Listen, that thing doesn't give you power to create life. It's a homing beacon of death. If you don't put it away bad things will come for it." he then explained as he stood up while she glanced at him.

"Come for this ...The heart. You mean this heart right here... Come and get it!" Moana teased him. 

"Moana, you actually might wanna put it away." Drell said.

"He's right," Maui agreed. "You are gonna get us killed."

"No, I'm gonna get us to Te Fiti," Moana smirked. "So you can put it back. Thank you. 'You're welcome!'." she then imitated him.

A spear was soon shot, nearly missing Hei-Hei much to everyone's shock.


	5. Chapter 5

"You were saying?" Drell asked.

Hei-Hei pecked at the spear until Maui lifted it with a glare.

"Kakamora." Maui growled. 

"Not good." Drell added.

"Kaka... What...?" Moana asked.

"Murdering little pirates," Maui glared before glancing to Moana in slight deadpan. "Wonder, what they're here for?" 

"Keep it hidden." Drell said, referring to the heart of Te Fiti.

The Kakamora were soon shown to the others.

"Aww... They look kinda cute." Katara cooed.

"Not for long..." Drell groaned.

The tiny beings soon took out war paint and began to look a bit dangerous and even took out helmets and weapons.

"Okay, that's a little unsettling." Aang commented.

A very large ship soon came out while Maui narrowed his eyes, but the younger ones looked a bit nervous once they saw what they had in mind about the Kakamora being more than they appeared to be.

"Ocean, do something!" Moana panicked. "Help us!"

"The ocean doesn't help you," Maui told her as he got ready. "You help yourself."

"At times." Drell said.

Moana seemed lost on what to do.

"You can't sail?" Maui asked her.

"I... I am self-taught?" Moana smiled bashfully. 

"Do any of you know how to sail?" Maui asked the others.

"Hey, let me try." Aang said.

"Do you know how to sail?" Drell asked.

"I can try, right?" Aang smiled.

"Uh, I don't think you should--" Drell tried to warn.

They soon took off as Aang took care of the sail.

"How hard can it be?" Aang smiled. 

"Oh, boy..." Drell gulped.

The Kakamora soon got ready to attack as their ship came quickly right behind the others.

"Can't you shift-shape or something?" Moana asked the demigod.

"You see my hook?" Maui glared. "No magic hook. No magic powers."

"Who's the worthless one now?" Drell smirked.

"And where is YOUR wand?!" Maui glared to him.

"...Shuddap." Drell muttered. 

"We'll have to fight them off." Sokka said.

"In that case, Suka, I wish you a lot of luck." Drell replied.

"Seriously?" Katara asked, unimpressed.

"Yep!" Drell replied. "You kids have your own powers. You can take care of yourselves."

More spears were soon seen coming. Luckily no one was hit.

"Why won't you die?!" Drell complained to Hei-Hei since he hated the chicken.

The Kakamora pulled onto the spear ropes, bringing the boat towards them.

"They're pulling us in!" Katara told the others.

"Take the chicken! Take the chicken!" Drell begged as Maui pulled on the ropes. "TAKE IT!"

Moana tried to pull out one of the spears until Katara began to help her as it seemed tricky. Toph began to try to help; only problem was she was blind. Bigger sails came out as the Kakamora began to attack them.

"THEIR BOAT IS TURNING INTO MORE BOATS?!" Moana gasped.

"Oh, come on!" Sokka complained.

Maui and Drell soon removed the spears as the Kakamora seemed to be coming closer.

"They're coming!" Katara cried out. "Why are they coming?!"

"The heart of Te Fiti!" Drell told her.

The Kakamora soon came onto the boat to attack, trying to get the heart of Te Fiti.

"No monsters allowed!" Drell glared as he started to kick the Kakamora off.

Moana yelped as she lost the heart at first. Hei-Hei soon looked around, and of course, being him, he began to eat the piece.

"Why, you little--" Drell glared towards the chicken as he looked very angered and frustrated from that.

"What is wrong with you?!" Sokka glared at the chicken.

"Everything!" Drell griped.

A Kakamora soon lunged out for Hei-Hei, making both of them fall into the hatch.

"Ha!" Drell smirked. 

Moana soon yelped and went to help out Hei-Hei as quickly as she could. The Kakamora soon climbed up the mast with the chicken while Drell waved with a smirk, not caring what would happen to the chicken. 

"You realize that chicken has the heart of Te Fiti inside it?!" Sokka reminded Drell.

Drell actually looked panicked from that and went to go get Hei-Hei as the Kakamora left with him before cutting the rope to go back to the others. 

"Are you kidding me?! Drell complained.

"Maui! They took the heart!" Moana cried out. 

Maui looked over in deadpan. "That's a chicken."

"The heart is in the--" Moana tried to tell him, but she felt frustrated. "We have to get it back!" 

"Because if we don't then we all die!" Drell told Maui.

Maui looked around in silence at first.

"MAUI!" The others cried out to that.

Maui soon took a look around and stomped on the bow of the boat to make them go faster and nearly tilt as they came closer toward the Kakamora. 

"Smart thinking." Drell said.

Sokka groaned before he soon seemed to throw up over the edge as that was rough on his stomach.

"There! Right there!" Moana pointed towards the Kakamora who was escaping with Hei-Hei. 

"After that coconut monster!" Drell proclaimed.

"You got it, buddy!" Maui replied as he sailed that way. 

"Let's save that chicken!" Aang smiled.

"I still think we should eat it." Drell said.

"No!" Moana told him.

"Couldn't you at least brought the pig?" Drell asked. "The pig was cute for a succulent side dish!"

"He would have been too afraid to come." Aang said.

"Bah, animals," Drell rolled his eyes. "What good are they besides for cooking and eating?"

Momo seemed to glare at Drell for that. Drell stuck out his tongue at the lemur.

"You're turning it?! What are you doing?!" Moana asked Maui.

"Uh, escaping?" Maui replied.

"The heart?!" Katara reminded him.

"Forget it, you'll never get it back," Maui replied before showing his oar. "Besides, we got a better one."

We're not leaving without the heart of Te Fiti!" Katara glared.

"Drell, back me up." Maui said.

Drell looked to him and soon stepped over in silence.

"What?" Maui asked.

"Gimme that oar!" Drell glared, grabbing it from him.

"Oh, come on!" Maui complained from that.

"Man, I hate the water..." Drell groaned to himself as he looked up to the Kakamora and he looked back. "Team Avatar, it was nice meeting you, but I must go."

"Go?" Aang asked. "What do you mean?"

"I may not make it back out alive." Drell replied as he came to go to the Kakamora.

"You're not going alone." Moana told him.

"I have to." Drell replied.

"No, you don't." Moana said as she began to go with him.

They soon came aboard and all of the Kakamora faced them.

"Like I said. Coconuts." Drell said.

"This shouldn't be too hard then." Moana smirked as she began to beat them with the oar like she was playing some sort of game.

"Maybe this will be easy." Drell said.

The Kakamora began to fight back, shooting blow darts at them for invading. The Kakamora who had Hei-Hei continued to climb until it handed the chicken over to their leader. However, Moana grabbed him just in time, swinging by only for the chief to get hit by a dart.

"Ooh, that had to hurt." Drell smirked.

Moana soon swung with Hei-Hei in her mouth as the Kakamora continued to attack and Drell soon rushed over to join her. Moana then tossed a spear to their boat, hitting the mast and she soon swung in, knocking Maui down and Hei-Hei fell on the floor and the heart came out of his beak. Toph soon took the heart to keep it away from the chicken.

"I'll hold onto this." Toph said.

"Well, looks like we're about doooo---uhh... Nope! They're still here." Drell said before seeing the Kakamora.

Maui soon took the sail and sailed them between the ships while blow darts were shooting around them.

"Well, we're doomed." Drell said.

"Nope." Maui said as he focused on sailing them out.

"Well, I live forever, so I can just go home and hope you make it out." Drell smirked.

An ocean wave came behind him.

"Which I won't do because I'm kidding!" Drell smiled nervously.

"You have to be honest from now on." Katara told Drell.

Drell glanced over, but didn't say anything to that.

Luckily, they all made it out, and it seemed that the Kakamora had been defeated.

"Hey. Yeah... We did it!" Moana soon cheered happily.

"Oh, yeah!" Katara cheered.

"Congratulations, on not being dead, kids. You surprise me, but I'm still not taking that thing back," Maui replied. "You wanna get to Te Fiti. You have to go through the whole oceans and bad. Not to mention Te Kā. Lava monster. Ever defeat a lava monster?" he then asked all of them.

"Have you?" Katara smirked.

Maui narrowed his eyes and turned away while Drell snickered. Even Maui's tattoo seemed to be mocking him.

"I'm not going on a suicide mission with some kids," Maui said as he walked to the end of the boat. "You can restore the heart without me. And me says ... No. I'm getting my hook. End of discussion."

"You are coming with us; we're first going to get you your hook back." Drell told Maui.

"So, you think you're in charge of me now, old friend?" Maui smirked.

Drell glared before he remembered one thing that would catch Maui's interest. Maui chuckled as he thought he won that round.

"Oh, what a shame..." Drell soon said. "And I thought you wanted to be a hero."

"You know I am a hero." Maui replied as he found a banana and soon ate it.

"Sure, before, but now, you're just the guy who stole the heart of Te Fiti," Drell grinned. "Right, kids?"

The others paused for a moment.

"Right. KIDS?!" Drell repeated, nudging them a little.

"Oh... Ohh! Yeah!" Moana soon got it. "The guy who cursed the world. He's no one's hero."

"Nope." Katara smirked in agreement.

"No one?" Maui replied.

The others shook their heads at him. Hei-Hei just blinked at him before tilting his head at the demigod. Even the ocean agreed with Drell and the others. Maui seemed a little unhappy that no one saw him as a hero.

"But... If you put that back, save the world, you'd be everyone's hero." Drell advised the demigod.

"He's right." Moana agreed.

"Maui... Maui... Maui... You're so amazing!" Sokka whispered, imitating a cheering crowd.

"We'd never make it there without my hook," Maui told them. "Not past Te Kā."

"Then we'll first find your hook." Drell said.

"He's right," Moana agreed. "We get your hook, take care of Te Kā, restore the heart--...Unless you don't wanna be Maui: Maui Demigod of Wind and Sea. Hero to all."

Maui looked between them all before reminding them of what he wanted out of this. "First, we get my hook."

"Deal." Drell nodded.

The others agreed to that.

"Then saving the world." Moana then reminded.

"Deal." Maui nodded back then.

They soon shook on it until Maui flung Moana back in the water only to be brought back again.

"Worth a shot," Maui shrugged before taking out the oar as he looked to the sky as it was getting dark. "Okay, we go east. To the Lair of Tamatoa. If anyone has my hook, it's that bee-eyed bottom-feeder."

"Great... Him..." Drell groaned.

"You know him too?" Toph asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Drell grumbled.

They soon began to sail away as the day quickly became night.

"Shouldn't Moana sail the boat?" Aang asked.

"She won't do it right." Maui scoffed.

"So teach her!" Katara suggested. "Teach her how to sail!"

"Hm..." Maui looked uninterested in teaching Moana anything.

"Oh, come on; just teach her!" Drell groaned.

"I think you'd be a better teacher." Maui smirked playfully.

"Yeah, right, like I'm gonna waste my time teaching teenagers stuff." Drell rolled his eyes, as if that would ever happen.

"So?" Moana asked Maui.

"Hm..." Maui glanced away from her.

"My job is to deliver Maui across the great ocean," Moana said before stumbling slightly. "I should... I should be sailing."

"It's call Wave Finding, Princess," Maui told her. "It's not just sail and not, it's 'sea' where you're going in your mind. Knowing where you are, by knowing where you've been."

Drell already knew the ocean would help with Maui's decision.

"Okay, first, I'm not a princess," Moana clarified. "I'm the daughter of the chief."

"That's the same thing." Drell told her, a bit ignorantly.

"If you wear a dress, and you have animal sidekick, you're a princess," Maui said as he set Moana in the hatch. "You're not a Wave Finder. You're never a Wave Finder. You'll never be a Wave--"

The ocean wave soon took out one of the blow darts and poked Maui with it to punish him.

"Saw that coming." Drell smirked.

"What happened to ya, man?" Maui asked him as he fell flat on the boat with the blow dart stuck in him. "You used to be so cool..."

"Just teach Moana." Drell said.

Spella came to check on Drell. Drell looked with his eyes crossed onto the tip of his nose to see her.

"Good job." Spella smiled to him.

Drell simply gave her a thumb's up. Spella soon went away to let him keep going.

"So, whatya say, Maui?" Sokka smirked to the fallen demigod.

"You are all bad people." Maui muffled slightly.

"If you can talk, you can teach." Toph said.

"Yes! Lesson 1." Moana smiled as she stood up straight.

Maui groaned and rolled his eyes. "Pull the sheet."

"Right. Moana, you know which one is tne sheet, right?" Drell asked.

"Uh..." Moana looked around and touched the rope at first.

"Not the sheet." Maui told her.

Moana looked to the mast.

"Nope." Maui said.

Moana seemed to be having trouble in finding the sheet.

"Give her a hint where the sheet is." Drell suggested to Maui.

"If she isn't so hopeless already..." Maui muttered. 

"Maui, don't be like that." Katara pouted.

"It's right here, Moana." Aang said, deciding to help Moana since Maui wasn't much of help.

And with help from her friends, Moana found the sheet.

"Perfect." Maui said, though it sounded sarcastic.

The night sky came quickly and the stars were out as Moana held out her hand against the sky.

"You're measuring the stars, not giving the sky a high-five." Maui told her.

"She's still new at this." Drell reminded Maui.

"Not my problem." Maui smirked.

"Argh..." Drell groaned.

"Hey, you don't like teenagers either." Maui smirked.

"No, but at least I'm trying to help them." Drell glared.

"Pfft," Maui rolled his eyes as they continued to ride on. "If the current warm, you're going the right way." he then told Moana after a while. 

Moana soon put her hand in the water. "It's cold," she then said before smiling. "Wait, it's getting warmer!"

"Yeah, and there's only one reason why the water got warm." Drell said.

Maui appeared to be smirking.

"Augh!" Moana groaned. "That's disgusting!"

"Have you no dignity?!" Katara glared at Maui.

Maui just laughed at all of them while Moana growled in frustration.


	6. Chapter 6

After a while, the others soon slept as it was a long night, and hopefully they would learn more later, and where they would reach their destination which was to Maui's hook thanks to Maui since Moana fell asleep. Drell was heard mumbling in his sleep as he snored a bit loudly. Momo soon began to try to wake up the others, but of course, it would be a challenge. Drell soon grabbed Momo and hugged him like a teddy bear with a small smile, and where that caused Momo to gasp for air.

"Mm... You're so soft..." Drell smiled in his sleep.

Eventually, Moana woke up and saw that they had finally made it to land.

"We made it!" Moana smiled.

Everyone else soon woke up upon hearing that.

"See? I told you I could do it!" Moana smiled once she stood up and came to a tree, but felt confused once she saw a very familiar looking sight. "Motunui? ...I'm home?"

The tree by her soon started to turn black and crumble up into ash and dust.

"What the...?" Sokka asked.

"Moana..." A voice called out.

"Dad?" Moana's eyes widened.

"Moana!" Another voice called out.

"Mom!" Moana called back.

Moana's parents were seen running as something strange happened like with the palm tree.

"Help!" Tui cried out as he ran with Sina.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked.

"This is like a nightmare!" Aang cried out. "Make it stop!"

Suddenly, they all woke up, and it turns out that it was all just a nightmare.

"Enjoy your beauty rest?" Maui smirked as they woke up as he took over with sailing since they were all asleep. "You know a real Wave Finder, never sleeps. So they actually get to where they need to go."

"I was this close to splashing you guys with a bucket of water." Drell added as he stood over them.

"So, where's the entrance?" Toph asked.

"You'll find out," Drell replied before smirking. "No turning back now."

They soon came up to an island which looked a bit overwhelming up close.

"You sure this guy's gonna have your hook?" Moana asked.

"Tamatoa? Oh, yeah have it," Maui replied as he left food for Hei-Hei to fatten up the chicken to eat later. "He's a scavenger. Collects stuff, things that looks cool, and for Tomatoa. Trust me, my hook is the coolest thing he's collected. And he lives up there."

"Whoa." Sokka said.

It looked a bit dark and dreary as they came to explore and come to the entrance, or at least, where they thought the entrance was inside of.

"Uh, not there." Drell told the teenagers as they went one way.

"Then where?" Katara asked.

"He lives up there." Maui pointed out.

The others looked up as it seemed to be a long way to the entrance.

"To Lalotai." Maui told them all.

"Whoa." The teenagers said.

"Lalotai?" Moana asked.

"The Realm of Monsters." Drell nodded to them.

"M-Monsters?" Sokka gulped.

"We're going to the Realm of Monsters?" Moana asked.

"We? No... Me," Maui smirked. "You're gonna stay here with the other chicken."

"What? Why?" Aang asked.

"'Cuz you're not brave enough," Maui smirked as he climbed up. "Come on, Drell, you can come too."

"Coming." Drell smirked back.

The two soon climbed up together while Moana glared as Maui made fun of her again.

"What do we do?" Sokka asked.

"I'm going after them." Moana told him in determination.

"So are we." Katara said.

Drell and Maui continued to climb before stopping for a moment an looking down to the ground to see Moana and the others were missing. 

"Huh. I guess they gave up." Drell smirked.

Unfortunately for him and Maui, he was wrong as Moana and the others were seen climbing up next to them. Momo waved to them as he was on Aang's back during the climbing. Maui shook his head and rolled his eyes at them once he saw them.

"Guess I was wrong." Drell said.

They soon went right back to climbing to get where they needed to go.

"So... Daughter of the Chief, I thought you stayed in the village," Maui said to Moana as they climbed up. "You know, kissing babies and things."

Moana gave him a look before she kept going.

"Hey, I'm just trying to understand why your people decided to send you." Maui defended.

"They didn't send her." Drell said.

"Yeah, the ocean did." Katara added.

"The ocean?" Maui replied. "Makes sense... You're what? 8? Can't sail..."

"It chose me for a reason!" Moana defended.

"That's right!" Katara added.

"If the ocean's so smart, why didn't it just take the heart back to Te Fiti itself?" Maui smirked to them. "Or bring me my hook? The ocean straight up pooky dooks, but I'm sure it's not wrong about you."

"Why are you friends with this guy?" Toph scolded Drell.

"We got a lot in common, Little Miss I-Can-Move-The-Ground." Drell scoffed to the blind girl.

"Whatever you say." Toph shrugged.

Moana and Team Avatar soon made it up to the top and looked among the stony grounds they happened into.

"Sure is kinda creepy up here." Sokka commented.

"The ocean chose you for a reason..." Moana told herself as she looked around.

"If you start singing, I'm gonna throw up." Maui said to her as he made it up behind her.

"Same here." Drell said.

The others glanced to him and even Momo glared to that. Drell blew a raspberry, pulling down an eyelid at them.

"So... Not seeing an entrance." Moana smirked to Maui.

"Yes, because it only appear after a human sacrifice." Maui replied with a glare.

Moana and Team Avatar soon looked scared. Drell snickered before he soon cracked up laughing.

"Kidding! So serious!" Maui told them before laughing with Drell.

"I can't believe you actually said that!" Drell said, laughing immaturely like a teenager. He soon saw the others were still serious.

Maui soon took a deep breath and blew all around to blow away some dust.

"Ack! I swallowed some!" Drell coughed and caught his throat. 

The dust cleared as the others coughed before they looked down as the floor looked different.

"Ohh." Team Avatar said, now understanding.

"Mind opening the door?" Drell asked Maui.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." Maui smiled before he soon began to get the door open for all of them.

"Cool." Sokka smiled back.

The door soon broke open from underneath their feet.

"Better move." Drell smirked to them. 

"Whoa. Sure is deep." Sokka said.

"Don't worry, it's a lot farther down than it looks." Maui told him before jumping in ahead of them.

The others stood there and watched him go all the way down.

"I'm still falling!" Maui then called out.

"Whoa." Sokka said.

Moana soon mustered all of her bravery and soon went in after Maui.

"Okay, so how should we do this? Like one at a time or--" Sokka began to ask.

Drell soon pushed Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Katara all in at once without any hesitance. 

"Or all at once works!" Sokka yelped.

"Suckers," Drell chuckled as he began to walk away. Unfortunately for him, fate had other plans as he was blown right down the entrance. "Not cool!" he then yelled out, but that was mostly from karma.

The door soon closed after he fell in since they were all now inside.

"Wow, Maui was right!" Sokka called out as they kept falling.

"If I wanted to go down a long path, I'd visit Wonderland." Drell glared as he was forced to come along.

Eventually, they seemed to go under some water which led them down further, and where Maui landed first. They soon made it to the other side which looked like some sort of colorful tropical island with the ocean at the top.

Maui soon grabbed a vine on his way down and did a flip before landing on his feet. "And he sticks the landing!" he then smiled before looking to his tattoo for a score. "Huh?"

Maui's tattoo just smiled innocently and gave another check to Moana on the scoreboard.

"What? She's not even here, dumb-dumb." Maui told his tatoo.

Drell gave a sheepish smile once he landed by Maui.

"What mortal is gonna jump in the Realm of--" Maui smirked to his tattoo who then pointed up to the sky.

"They're coming." Drell said.

Maui looked back to them.

"...I made sure of it." Drell said to him with a small smirk.

Moana and Team Avatar soon landed on both of them.

"Of course." Drell groaned.

Of course, the two weren't badly hurt from that. However, the teenagers seemed to bounce a bit and ended up going down the reef.

"Well, they're dead." Drell shrugged to that.

"Yep." Maui added.

"Yep." Drell repeated.

"All right, let's go get my hook." Maui told him as they walked off together.

"Let's go then." Drell nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, the others were not dead, but they ended up on inside of a tree, but Moana seemed to be hanging upside down.

"Huh... That wasn't too bad..." Sokka smiled once he got up with the others before yelping. "Whoa! We're in a tree!"

"I'm not sure this is a tree." Aang said.

"Moana? Where are you?" Katara called out.

Moana's eyes opened and she saw where she was and it looked like she was about to be eaten alive by some sort of creature on the lower ground.

"Oh, no!" Aang cried out. "Moana!"

"We gotta save her!" Sokka told the others.

A bigger plant monster soon came to life and ate the one who was about to eat Moana and soon dropped her.

"Uh... Or that could happen." Sokka smiled nervously. 

Moana soon shook off what seemed like the creature's tongue and began to run off once she was on the ground, unharmed. Aang and the others so joined her. They ran off before running into a swarm of what looked like bats.

"This is a place of nightmares!" Katara cried out as she ran with the others.

"You said it!" Sokka added.

They kept running and ducking as the giant bats flew around, trying to eat and attack them. Luckily, they soon flew off which made most of them sigh in relief.

"Whew! Thank goodness those bats are gone." Sokka sighed.

"Uh... Do you guys see what I see?" Moana asked.

They soon looked up to see sea creatures swimming in the sky ocean which was a strange sight that had to be seen to be believed. Some sort of creature with a spiked back was stomping not too far away from them.

"Whoa." Team Avatar said.

A face soon turned to them, starling them, and it got worse as the being crawled toward them. It grew extra arms and suddenly, a geyser erupted and shot it straight up to the sky water.

"Whoa!" Sokka yelped.

The others wandered around, feeling quite lost and scared in the Realm of Monsters.

Eventually, they found a room that seemed to be filled with gold coins and even something that stood out: Maui's hook.

"Maui's fish hook..." Moana whispered in amazement.

"Looks impressive." Sokka said.

"Yeah..." Maui smiled, coming behind them which made Moana yelp and accidentally punch his face. 

"Sorry. I thought you were a monster, but I found your hook and you're right," Moana smiled nervously until he picked her up and dropped her outside of the cave. "This Tamatoa really likes the treasure--"

"Stay." Maui told her.

"You sure about that?" Drell asked him.

"Like they could do anything for us." Maui replied.

"Maybe not physically, but maybe as bait." Drell grinned.

"Yeah." Maui nodded.

"Just say it... Say I'm awesome... Go on... Say it." Drell smirked.

"I'm awesome." Maui smirked back.

"What?! No! I--Ugh..." Drell soon groaned to that.

"Anyway, let's dress them up." Maui said.

Drell stuck his tongue out.

"Do you wanna be bait?" Maui asked him.

"Ehh... I'll pass." Drell shook his head.

Moana and Team Avatar were soon dressed up in treasure.

"Perfect." Drell smirked to them.

"You're a sadist, I just know it." Katara complained.

"Get out there!" Drell said before pushing her with the others.

"Wow, the shiny glittering cave," Moana groaned as she walked around with the others into the cavern. "And just like us, it's covered in sparkling treasure. Sparkle... Sparkle. Sparkle."

"Try harder." Drell told her quietly.

"This is stupid!" Moana whispered back. "We're just gonna walk up there and get it!"

"You go out there, he will kill you," Maui warned her. "Just stick to the plan. Oh!" he then got an idea. "When he shows up, keep him distracted. Make him talk about himself. He loves bragging about how awesome he is."

"Then you two must get along so well." Katara whispered.

"Less talk, more treasure." Drell muttered as he sat beside Maui, twiddling his thumbs a little.

"Well, it's been tough since I ripped off his leg." Maui commented.

"Wait, what?" Moana and Team Avatar whispered before seeing Maui and Drell gone.

Suddenly, the ground lifted up underneath them before a claw reached out, grabbing them. 

"I think we have company." Sokka said nervously.

"What have we here? It's some sparkly, shiny--wait a minute," The crab monster grinned as he grabbed them all before looking a b it disgusted. "It's a bunch of humans! What are you doing down here in the Realm of the Mons--" he then noticed them looking at both of his eyes as they moved around. "Just pick an eye, guys. I can't-I can't concentrate on what I saying if you keep--Yep, pick one! pick one! You're some funny looking little things, aren't you? Ooh, what's this?" he then plucked at Moana's necklace.

"Hands off! Her grandmother gave her that necklace!" Katara told him.

"Her grandmother gave her that necklace," Tamatoa repeated mockingly. "I ate my grandma!!! And it took a week because she was absolutely humongous. Why are you here?"

Maui nearly slipped and fell off the ledge as he snuck over to get his hook back. Tamatoa began to turn around once he heard that.

"Uh, we came here because we wanted to meet the famous Tamatoa!" Toph spoke up.

The others looked to her as she gestured for them to just go with it.

"And we mortals have heard... The tales about the crab.... Who became a legend," Moana smiled nervously as she helped Toph out. "And we got to know. How you did you get so crabulous?"

"Are you just trying to get me to talk about myself?" Tamatoa glared at them. 

"Maybe." Sokka smiled nervously.

"Then I will gladly do so!" Tamatoa announced happily. "In song form!"

Drell soon helped up Maui as they looked over at the fishing hook.

"Well, Tamatoa hasn't always been this glam, I was a drab little crab once, Now I know, I can be happy as a clam, Because I'm beautiful, baby~" Tamatoa sang as he held them in his claw with a smirk. 

"You don't say." Katara smiled nervously.

Drell soon helped Maui as they looked to his hook as Tamatoa bragged about himself to Moana and Team Avatar, and where he was even about to eat Moana and Team Avatar just as Maui and Drell got to the Hook. They soon yelled out as they didn't want to be eaten.

"I don't wanna be eaten!" Sokka cried out.

"Hey, Tamatoa!" Drell called out once Maui got hold of the hook.

Tamatoa soon looked over with a glare towards them.

"Looky, looky, we got hooky." Drell mocked.

"I'm back!" Maui grinned as he got his hook back at last. "It's Maui Time!"

And where this caused Tamatoa to gasp as he let go of Moana and Team Avatar. They fell flat on the ground, but luckily, didn't get hurt.

"Whatya say, little buddy?" Maui grinned to his tattoo. "Giant hawk? Coming up!" he then cheered as he tossed his hook around to turn into a giant hawk, but... Turned into a wimpy little fish.

"Nice." Drell snickered teasingly.

"Let me try that again." Maui said.

"Okay." Drell kept snickering.

Maui soon tried again before turning into a shark. "It ain't funny, man!" he then complained.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Drell said as he kept laughing.

Maui continued to try until ending up as himself again. Drell was soon laughing, falling back a bit.

"Drell!" Maui complained. 

Moana and the others looked a bit concerned for Maui.

"Well, well, well... Little Maui's having trouble with his look," Tamatoa mocked him once he saw them on his back. "You little semi-demi-mini-god.

Drell soon stopped laughing and began to glare at the giant crab. "Don't even think about it, Tamatoa!"

"Oh, and I suppose you're going to stop me, little piggy?" Tamatoa smirked to him.

"With my strength? Yes." Drell glared.

"Oh, I'd love to see that." Tamatoa chuckled out of amusement.

Drell soon jumped himself up and came crashing down onto the giant crab, knocking the teenagers off onto the ground slightly.

"Whoa!" Moana and Team Avatar yelped.

"Hey, this is that Aztec necklace I got from El Dorado," Drell said, taking out an ancient golden artifact. "I wondered what happened to this."

"Focus!" Moana and the others told him.

"I am..." Drell said before wearing his necklace. "Hmm... Wonder what else is in here?"

Tamatoa soon knocked him off, punching him against the wall.

"Oh. That's it." Drell glared after he crashed.

"This could go on forever." Sokka said.

"You really shouldn't have come," Drell told them. "You should let someone big and strong handle this."

He's right." Maui agreed.

"You know why we're here!" Moana reminded them.

"All I wanted was to take my vacation," Drell grumbled a bit. "But nooo! I had to babysit a bunch of weird kids!"

Tamatoa soon shook them off while trying to take back Maui's hook, but they wouldn't give up.

"We're not giving up the hook!" Katara told him.

"You're all going to be here a while." Tamatoa then mocked them before he soon had them locked up in what was like a prison as he kept Drell and Maui away from the fish hook.

Katara soon had an idea of how to distract Tamatoa. "Guys, we have to do something." she then said.

"Yeah? But what?" Aang replied.

"Easy, what's the one thing that Tamatoa would want?" Katara smirked as she started to make a fake heart Te Fiti.

"Um... The heart of Te Fiti?" Sokka guessed to his sister.

"Exactly, so that's what we're gonna give him." Katara smirked as she finished making the fake heart of Te Fiti.

"Uh... You think it'll work?" Sokka asked.

"It has to!" Katara replied. "Pretty close to the real thing, huh, guys?"

Momo soon came out to take a look at the fake heart, and the lemur began to look curious at it. 

"No, Momo, you can't have this," Katara told the lemur. "This is for Tamatoa."

Momo simply pouted.

"I'm sorry, Momo... Um... I'll make it up to you." Katara said.

Momo still pouted to her.

"Aw, don't look at me like that." Katara sighed.

"This is embarrassing." Drell covered his face in shame.

"Tamatoa!" Katara called out.

"What now?" Tamatoa glared.

"Got somethin' for ya." Katara smiled innocently.

Tamatoa soon saw what Katara had and it interested him.

"You want this?" Katara smirked.

"The Heart of Te Fiti..." Tamatoa whispered in shock before glaring. "You can't run from me!"

Katara soon ran off with the fake heart of Te Fiti.

"Oh, you can? Oh, you keep surprising me!" Tamatoa muttered as he soon dropped both Drell and Maui as he ran after Katara.

Drell sat up in slight pain, then smiled to the golden necklace he had and beamed brightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking." Maui deadpanned.

"Oh, right." Drell said.

Maui glared at him slightly.

"Hey, I had to risk my life from Hernán Cortés to keep this." Drell defended as he hugged his golden necklace.

Katara kept running until she soon tripped which made the fake heart fly out of her hand, and where it ended up in a hole in the ground. Sokka rushed over to his sister to help her up since she had fallen.

Tamatoa soon went over to the hole in the ground and began to dig for the heart out of excitement. "There's only so far you can get on those two little legs!" he then grinned while Moana soon tried to get the fish hook for Maui. "The power of creation for the crustacean. Where is it? Where is it?"

Toph and the others soon helped Moana with the hook.

"We gotta go!" Moana told Maui once they got the hook.

"What... What about the heart?" Maui asked.

"He can have it," Moana replied, showing the real one in her necklace. "We've got a better one."

"Clever." Drell smirked.

"Yes! I have the--" Tamatoa grinned as he took the piece out until he saw that it was a fake. "Wait a minute... Ugh!! I see, one of them's taken a barnacle and they've covered it in bio illuminescent algae as a diversion. Grrr!!! Come back here!" then crushed it in his claw before going back to chasing them.

The others rushed out onto a geyser and stopped as he came right behind them, but it soon splashed into the giant crab's face, and they rode away on it as the force pushed him hard on his shell back.

"See ya!" Drell smirked.

"Hey! Hey!" Tamatoa cried out before pouting. "...Did ya like the song?"

"Oh, brother..." Drell rolled his eyes.

They were all very lucky to make it out alive.

Eventually, they were all back on shore.

"Hey, we're alive!" Sokka beamed. "We're alive!"

"Wahoo!" Katara added.

"I'm a little surprised that worked, but I'm glad that it did." Toph commented.

Maui soon yelped before he landed hard into the sand. Drell soon came to help Maui out and pulled him out, though he looked different as he seemed stuck between shape-shifting. The others then suddenly yelped from his appearance. Drell cupped his mouth as it was actually a bit funny to him.

"Listen. I appreciate what you did down there," Maui said to the others, though they seemed to be acting strangely around him. "Took guts, but--I'm sorry. I'm tryin' to be sincere for once, and it feels you're distracted."

"Um, well, there's a reason for that." Sokka told him.

"You guys are looking at me like I have a--" Maui replied until he noticed he had fins and realized why this was. "....Shark Head."

"Do you have a shark head, 'cuz I--" Moana smiled nervously and innocently.

"Look, the point is, for a little girl, child thing, whatever who had no business being down there," Maui said, though he seemed to sulk a bit. "You and your friends did me a solid, but you also almost died, and I couldn't even beat the dumb crab. So chances of beating Te Kā... Bupkis."

"You don't know that for sure." Toph said.

"We're never making it to the Te Fiti," Maui sulked. "This mission is cursed." 

"It's not cursed." Moana told him.

"Shark Head." Maui reminded her.

"Then just shape-shift back to normal." Drell told him.

"Not that simple." Maui told him.

"Aw, come on, come over here..." Drell said as he lugged over the hook to Maui.

Maui soon turned into different animals before he was then a chicken like Hei-Hei, only bigger.

"Heh... Not bad... I kinda like that one." Drell chuckled.

"Drell, focus." Sokka said.

"I am." Drell chuckled.

Maui soon luckily turned himself back to normal. He smiled to himself as he stood up until he suddenly fell flat on the ground and still had a shark tail. "Ugh... Cursed..." he then groaned.

"All right... Let me help you..." Drell said as he came toward Maui.

"Good luck." Maui told him.

Drell soon used his own magic to keep Maui normal, as normal as could be.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, they went back to the water to continue their journey.

"What can I say, except we're dead soon. We're dead soon." Maui muttered to himself.

"Try again." Drell groaned.

Maui looked over slowly. "Giant Hawk..." he then said before transforming into different animals before going back to normal. "Hey, it's okay... It's okay. We're dead soon."

"Buck up." Drell told him.

"Why? You're gonna give me a speech?" Maui replied. "Tell me I could beat Te Kā 'cuz I'm 'Maui'?"

Drell was getting annoyed with Maui.

"Some friend you got there." Aang commented.

"Don't remind me." Drell spat out.

Maui soon turned his back at the others and the others could see a tattoo he had which had someone throwing a smaller someone into the ocean.

"Maui, I think it's time you told them about that tattoo." Drell said.

"Which one?" Maui rolled his eyes.

"Um... The one of... Your mother..." Drell said, trying to say it without hurting him, but there was no way he could do that.

"Oh, you mean of man's discovery of 'Nunya'." Maui huffed a bit.

"Maui." Drell said.

"Drell." Maui replied.

The two seemed to glare to each other slightly.

"Tell them or I will!" Drell demanded as he looked like he was fuming now.

"You wouldn't." Maui glared.

"Maui's parents tried to drown him." Drell soon said to the others.

"What?! Why?" Moana asked.

"Drell!" Maui complained.

"He wasn't born a demigod..." Drell continued to explain to the others. "Taranga and Makeatutara just decided they didn't want to raise a child, so they got rid of him."

"Enough!" Maui snapped.

Drell soon stopped.

Maui sharply sighed as he felt like he had no choice now. "Anyway... He's right..." he then told the others. "I have human parents. They... They took one look, and decided they did not want me. They threw me under the sea like I was nothing. Somehow I was found by the Gods. They gave me the hook. They made me... Maui. And back to the humans, I went. I gave them island, fire, coconuts. Anything they could ever want..."

"But it was never enough for them." Drell said.

"You took the heart for them," Moana softly said to Maui. "You did everything for them."

'Whoa.' Katara thought to herself.

Drell put his hand on Maui's shoulder then. 

"So they loved you." Moana then continued.

"It was never enough." Maui frowned as he stared out into the ocean.

Momo soon frowned at Maui.

"Maybe the Gods found you for a reason," Moana soon began to comfort Maui. "Maybe the oceans brought you to them, because it saw someone who was worthy of being saved, but the Gods aren't the ones who make you Maui. You are."

Maui gave a small glance to her before looking back.

'Hopefully his shape-shifting will now be better.' Drell thought to himself.

Maui looked over to Drell.

"Get your hook." Drell grinned to him.

Maui soon got his hook.

"Let's start with something easy." Katara said.

"Yeah, like a guppy." Drell smirked.

Maui glared at him for that, shaking his fist.

"I kid, I kid." Drell smiled innocently.

"Any other animal suggestions without kidding about it?" Katara asked.

"Um... I suggest something small... Like a bug." Drell said.

Maui soon held out his hook and tried that, and luckily, turned into a bug.

"Hey, it worked!" Aang beamed.

And where Hei-Hei soon tried to eat Maui. Maui soon turned back to normal, glaring to the chicken. Aang cupped his mouth with a small chuckle as that was kind of funny.

"How about... Uh... An iguana?" Drell soon suggested.

"Yeah, that should be perfect." Sokka said.

Maui soon tried that and smiled once it worked before giving Hei-Hei a ride on his back since he was in such a good mood before flinging him into the water. The others just shook their heads to that until the ocean brought back Hei-Hei back to the boat, and as an extra procotion, Hei-Hei was placed back in where he was found. Maui soon jumped in the water before coming out as a shark and flew in the air as a hawk. Momo looked very impressed along with the others, also happy for Maui.

"Looks to me like someone got his groove back." Drell smiled for Maui.

"I sure did." Maui smiled back.

"How about a great big finish?" Drell suggested.

Maui smirked and turned into a whale.

"Uh..." Drell muttered before they all got splashed since Maui dropped into the water.

"Oh, ha, ha." Sokka groaned as he spat out some water like a fountain.

Drell wrung out his long, curly hair with a roll of his eyes, but he soon smiled to Maui.

"Next stop, Te Fiti." Moana smiled, handing the oar to Maui.

Maui took a look at the oar with a smile back before he soon held it out to Moana to give it back to her. Drell smiled at how close Moana and Maui were now. Moana was now sailing with ease as they went back to their travel which seemed to be, smooth sailing, no pun intended, so far. Moana and Maui bonded easily as there were Wave Finding lessons which went just as well as the travel. Katara and the others could tell. Drell soon took off his shoes and put them in the water to relax, but a lot of fish seemed to die as even they couldn't stand how bad his feet smelled.

"Wow." Aang said.

"What?" Drell glanced.

"Maybe you should keep your feet out of the water to save some fish." Aang suggested, moving his feet before looking sick to his stomach from the smell. "Oh, goodness..."

"I guess my feet smell bad." Drell said.

"Ugh... Ya think?" Aang groaned. "When was the last time you washed them?!"

"...You're supposed to wash your feet?" Drell asked almost like he was confused by that.

"Yes!" Aang and the others told him.

"Oh... Okay." Drell replied.

The others groaned to him as he shrugged while putting his shoes back on and stretched a bit.

Eventually, the boat was crossing an area which was dark and foggy.

"We're almost there." Drell said.

"Creepy..." Katara muttered from the atmosphere.

"Yep," Drell smirked to Team Avatar. "Hope you aren't scared~"

"Nope." Toph said.

"Kinda scary..." Drell said. "Bet you wish you were home."

"Cut it out!" Sokka complained.

"Sorry, Suka." Drell smirked.

Katara and Aang soon noticed Maui looking at Moana. Moana's hand was in the water as she sat on the floor as he rode the sail. Katara and Aang looked to each other before looking back.

"What?" Moana asked once she caught Maui's gaze.

"I figured it out," Maui smirked before he jumped down in front of her. "You know the ocean used to loved when I pull out waves, 'cuz your ancestors would sail the seas, find them, all those new islands, new villages... It was the water that connected them all, and byway the ocean, I think I be looking for a curly-haired, non-princess, to start that again."

"And where the ocean chose wisely." Drell said.

"That's literally the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Moana smiled to Maui. "Probably should've saved it for Te Fiti."

"I did," Maui replied before showing her where they were going. "Moana of Motunui. I believe you have officially delivered Maui across the great sea."

Drell nodded in agreement. Maui soon imitated a crowd cheering for Moana which Aang chuckled to.

"It's time." Maui then told Moana, holding out his hand for the heart.

Moana soon gave Maui the heart. Maui soon popped his bones and looked ready to go.

"Go save the world." Moana told him.

Maui nodded to her and soon jumped into the air, turning into a hawk, and flew into the dark sky.

"Te Ka will be there." Drell said.

Smoke erupted from the land and a fireball shot out to hit Maui as he flew over. Maui yelped and luckily dodged it, and missed others that shot out for him.

"This won't be easy." Drell warned.

"It never is." Sokka sighed.

"Nope!" Drell smirked. 

Te Kā soon came out and whacked Maui down from his hawk form, bringing him back into his, technically human, form, making him fall to the ocean.

"Ooh." Drell winced from that.

"MAUI!" Moana cried out and soon tried to sail over to save the demigod. 

Katara and Aang soon tried to help with water-bending. Maui luckily caught the heart and hook so he could turn into a hawk and came back to flying towards Te Kā. Te Kā soon hit Maui again anyway, knocking him straight into the water. 

"Ooh." Drell winced.

Maui soon turned into a shark and grabbed the heart in his teeth so it wouldn't get lost. Te Kā tried to throw a fireball at Maui, even going through underwater.

"That doesn't look good," Sokka said as he looked over before looking back at Te Kā who was now right behind them. "And that looks worse!"

Te Kā snarled as she tried to go out to them, though she seemed to roar in pain when her hand touched the water. 

"That's perfect." Katara smiled.

"This will not be easy." Drell warned. 

Maui soon flopped up on the boat like a fish before changing back to normal.

"Breathe! Breathe!" Drell told his old friend.

Maui gasped and soon breathed softly once he was alright now. Moana looked over and began to sail towards a special entrance once she found it. 

"Are you crazy?!" Sokka panicked.

"What are you doing?!" Maui asked Moana.

"Finding you a better way in!" Moana replied, feeling determined.

"We won't make it!" Maui told her.

"Yes, we will!" Moana replied. 

"I don't think we will!" Sokka told Moana.

"We'll be fine, just trust me!" Moana replied.

"Moana, we should probably just turn back." Drell suggested as even he felt scared.

Te Kā soon brought out yet another fireball and it soon clashed against Maui's hook which pushed the others back with a giant wave. 

"Whoa!" Team Avatar yelped.

"Well... Isn't that special?" Drell rolled his eyes with a low groan as they seemed to have failed.

Eventually, the others woke up out of the fog and looked around, feeling confused, and found Hei-Hei in the hatch, but he looked a bit roughed up from the adventure.

"Everyone okay?" Katara asked.

"I'll be all right..." Toph said. 

"That was pretty intense." Sokka added.

"Yeah..." Aang nodded before smiling. "Can we do that again?" 

"What?!" Drell asked.

Maui had his back turned to the others.

"Maui....? Maui?" Moana called to the demigod with a frown. 

Maui soon turned around, looking quite unhappy that his hook had been broken. 

"That looks bad." Drell said.

"Looks bad?!" Maui asked him. "Oh, no, this is beyond bad! Why don't you use that magic of yours to fix this?!"

"I wish I could, but I can't." Drell told him.

"What do you mean you can't?!" Maui glared.

"I-I'm sorry, Maui, I just can't..." Drell told him. "Believe me, I would if I could... We're friends!"

Maui just looked even angrier as he held onto his hook which was damaged beyond repair.

"We have to go back." Katara said.

"Moana should've turned back." Maui growled slightly.

"But... I thought we could make it..." Moana frowned.

"Besides, she can't get to us while there's water." Katara said.

Maui huffed to him as he stared at his broken hook.

"I'm sorry, Maui, but your hook was made by the gods... They have to fix it." Drell told his friend.

"That's right, they can fix it." Aang agreed.

"Next time, we'll be more careful," Moana soon told Maui. "Te Kā was stuck partly on the island... It's lava. It can't go on the water. We'll find a way around--"

"I'm not going back." Maui replied.

"Why?" Toph asked.

"My hook is cracked," Maui reminded. "One more hit and it's over."

"Maui, you have to restore the heart." Moana replied.

"WITHOUT MY HOOK, I AM NOTHING!" Maui repeated himself firmly.

"No, you are not!" Drell glared.

"You know it's true!" Maui glared back to him.

"With or without that hook, you're still you, Maui." Drell told him.

Maui gave him a soft glance as he held his damaged hook in his arms.

"We are only here because you stole the heart in the first place." Moana told Maui.

"No, we're here because the ocean told you you were special and you believed it." Maui huffed as he dropped the heart.

"No, Maui, we are here because you stole the heart." Aang told him.

"I am Moana of Motunui," Moana soon said, trying to keep strong. "You will board my boat."

"Goodbye, Moana." Maui replied.

"Sail across the sea--" Moana continued anyway.

"I'm not killing myself, so you can prove you're something you're not." Maui glared as he felt extremely upset.

"The ocean chose Moana." Katara pouted.

"It chose wrong." Maui said as he took out his hook, using whatever power it had left and he turned into a hawk and soon flew away.

"No, it didn't." Drell said firmly.

"MAUI!" Moana cried out as they were soon alone.

Katara began to comfort Moana. Moana looked to Katara and hugged her as they bonded as well as sisters. Drell looked to Team Avatar and began to feel sorry for them as Maui had abandoned them. The ocean soon seemed sympathetic. Drell looked over, giving a small smile to that, though the situation was bad. Eventually, the ocean began to glow a bright blue while Team Avatar sulked as Momo's ears drooped in sadness.

"Moana." Drell frowned.

"You might as well leave... Can you even help us with Te Fiti?" Moana asked him.

"Trust me, I wish I could leave, but I don't want to," Drell said. "Anyway, the ocean is here for you Moana out of sympathy."

Moana looked to him and the ocean before holding out the heart. "...I'm not the right person," she then told the ocean. "You have to choose someone else. Choose someone else. Please!"

The ocean soon took the heart away from Moana so it would be back underwater.

"Oh, Moana..." Katara frowned softly.

Moana eventually broke down crying once that was done. A familiar manta ray spirit was soon seen coming.

"Moana, I think you have a visitor." Aang said.

Moana continued to cry until she soon began to look up and looked all around to see the manta ray spirit flowing through the water under them, and where soon, the spirit of a familiar old lady appeared. Katara soon looked a bit tearfully happy for Moana.

"You're a long way's past the reef." Tala remarked with a small smile. 

"Gramma?" Moana asked before seeing her and running to her and hugging her. "Gramma!"

"Guess you chose the right tatoo." Drell smiled at Tala.

"Hmm... Yes, I suppose I have." Tala chuckled lightly.

Moana cried in her grandmother's arms. "I tried, Gramma... Gramma... I couldn't do it..." she then sniffled as she felt so depressed right now.

"It's not your fault... I never should've put so much on your shoulders," Tala coaxed. "If you are ready to go home, I will be waiting for you."

Drell soon handed Moana her oar. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph looked to each other, wondering what would possibly happen next. Moana took the oar from Drell and soon went to put it in the water, but she found herself stopping for some reason. 

"Why do you hesitate?" Tala asked her granddaughter.

"...I don't know." Moana whispered.

Drell looked to Tala before nodding as this was the perfect time for a song. Tala nodded back to him. Drell went to sit down as he let the two bond.

"I know a girl from an island, She stands apart from the crowd, She loves the sea and her people, She makes her whole family proud~," Tala began to sing to Moana to comfort her. "Sometimes, the world seems against you, The journey may leave a scar, But scars can heal and reveal just, Where you are~" 

Drell smiled as he knew this would help.

"The people you love will change you, the things you have learned will guide you, and nothing on earth can the quiet voice still inside you,~" Tala continued to sing. "And when that voice starts to whisper, Moana, you've come so far, Moana, listen, Do you know who you are?~"

Drell seemed to swing to the song as it actually made him feel happy and safe.

"Who am I?" Moana replied. "I am a girl who loves my island, I'm the girl who loves the sea, It calls me, I am the daughter of the village chief, We are descended from voyagers, Who found their way across the world, They call me~"

There seemed to be a bright light in the distance of the ocean. 

"I've delivered us to where we are I have journeyed farther, I am everything I've learned and more still it call me...~" Moana continued to sing as the spirits of her ancestors floated by. "And the call isn't out there at all, it's inside me. It's like the tide always falling and rising~"

The blue glow seemed to turn into many other ships like the old time voyagers that Moana descended from.

"You're all seeing this, right?" Sokka asked the others. 

The others nodded.

"I will carry you here in my heart, You remind me, That come what may~," Moana continued to sing emotionally as she smiled to her grandmother who smiled back to her. "I know the way, I am Moana!~"

The others looked to each other before smiling. Moana soon dove into the water and soon came back up to the surface with the heart in her hand. 

"She got it!" Katara smiled.

"I knew that she would... I've always known..." Tala smiled as well before she seemed like she was leaving. 

"See ya, Tala." Drell smiled back.

Tala waved to him as she soon left.

"No... Don't go..." Katara frowned.

Moana looked around, she felt unhappy that her grandmother was now gone, but she soon remembered that she had a job to do.

"Ready?" Drell asked.

"I guess I am... Uh... Help me up though?" Moana asked.

"Hmm..." Drell paused with a smirk before smiling sincerely. "Alright, give me your hand."

Moana soon came back on the boat and got ready to go back to confront Te Kā, but first, they had to patch up the sail. 

"Hmm... Maybe I should fix that." Drell said, seeing the sail having trouble.

"I'll handle the sail." Moana told him.

"Um.... Well..." Drell replied.

"Let me worry about it," Moana told him. "I have a job to do."

"Alright." Drell said.

Moana soon began to sew the sail back together to mend the rip. 

"Let's make this shipshape!" Drell said before pausing. "...I swear I wasn't meaning to make that pun."

After mending the rip, they were set. There were a few other preparations, though this time, Moana was ready, despite being stranded by Maui.


	8. Chapter 8

"Looks like we're set." Katara commented.

"I am Moana of Moutini," Moana began to tell herself. "I will board my boat with my friends, I will sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Te Fiti."

Drell smiled at how ready Moana was. They soon went to ride the waves one more time to face up against Te Kā.

"Hmm... Maybe I'll donate this old necklace..." Drell said as he looked at the Aztec necklace he got from Tamatoa. 

"Where did you get it?" Aang asked.

"On the road to El Dorado: the city of gold." Drell smirked mysteriously.

"Cool." Aang smiled.

Drell chuckled to himself as he wore the Aztec necklace while they rode off. "Maybe I'll give this to someone who wants to be a superhero someday."

Of course, the journey to go back took a while, but luckily not too long as Moana felt confident and determined.

"I think we're almost there again." Aang said as he saw specks of blackness flying at them on the way.

"You're right." Drell said.

"Te Kā can't follow us into the water," Moana said as she put her hair up. "We make it past the barrier islands, we make it to Te Fiti."

Katara soon set Hei-Hei and Momo down into the hatch together for safety. 

"None of which you understand, because you are a chicken and a lemur." Moana said to them.

"We're almost there again." Drell said.

Te Kā snarled as she soon began to come out as they were on their way again. Moana did her best to look brave as she kept sailing them forward. Katara and Aang looked ready to water-bend. Te Kā soon began to reach out for them once she saw them in the water.

"Okay, now!" Sokka signaled them.

Katara and Aang nodded and they soon went to the ends of the boat as Moana turned them and they began to shoot some water out at Te Kā since she hated the water, being made of lava and all.

"Oh, yeah!" Drell cheered.

Te Kā snarled to them as she tried to dodge the water.

"Grrr.... Yourself," Drell smirked. "See ya on the other side!"

Te Kā roared in his face.

"Incoming!" Drell told her.

Te Kā looked over and soon hissed in pain as a splash of water hit her.

"Nice one, Aang." Sokka said.

"I didn't think I'd get to do that, but looks like I could." Aang smiled.

"I guess working with kids for a little while wasn't too bad," Drell shrugged with a smirk. "I mean, it's not like I'm gonna have to do that again in the future when they're all grown up. I'll probably be retired by then."

Unfortunately for Drell, he would be wrong about that in the near future. Everyone held on while avoiding the lava demoness as she kept trying to attack them to send them away.

"This demoness just will not give up." Drell groaned.

"Demoness?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, lady demon," Drell replied. "That's pretty much what she is now."

"Maybe she should go to the Fire Nation," Sokka smirked. He could tell from the others' expressions this was a bad time for that remark. "Uh, too soon?" he then asked.

The others soon began to sail to one of the barrier islands which sent Te Kā chasing after them, and she threw a lava ball in front of them which erupted the ocean, splashing them, but they were still standing.

"Here we go." Drell said.

"All right, everyone keep quiet, I have an idea." Moana told the others.

"We're listening." Drell said.

Moana soon gathered them together, coming up with a special plan. The boat soon seemed to be going one way that Te Kā saw and soon came toward it as it passed through the fog, but to her surprise, no one was on this boat as it seemed to be a trick.

"Clever." Drell smirked.

"Thanks, I tried." Moana smirked back.

"Now just have to get to the other way to the other side." Drell said.

"I'm sure we can do it... It can't be too hard, right?" Moana asked.

"Hmm..." Drell paused in thought.

Te Kā soon sneered as she saw them getting away to the other barrier island.

"See ya!" Drell smirked.

Te Kā let out a loud snarl from that. Moana turned the sail and they were soon near the entrance, but a lava ball was thrown right near them to make the island crumble down and crush them.

"She's really angry now!" Drell panicked.

Moana yelped as she fell from one of the boulders, making her drop the heart from her necklace. Momo soon ran across the deck and caught it before it fell in the water.

"Whew!" Moana smiled. "Great catch, Momo."

Momo soon came up to Moana, giving her the heart back so that they could keep going. A giant rock crashed down, splashing them, but they still made it out on the boat. Drell shook his hair around as he hated getting wet.

"Look! There's Te Fiti!" Katara pointed out to the others.

"We're almost there!" Aang smiled.

Te Kā snarled which made a huge wave come out at them. Katara and Aang panicked before they tried to water-bend the wave away.

"Please work." Drell begged.

It seemed to work, only halfway, though they were nearly knocked off-balance from the boat.

"We're not quitting!" Aang cried out. 

They tried to get everything in order, though they seemed to have some trouble as Te Kā roared and began to reach out for them since she could get them now.

"Oh, crud!" Drell gulped.

They soon heard a screech sound.

"Relax, Sokka, it's not that bad... I guess?" Drell said.

"That wasn't me." Sokka replied.

"That sounded like a hawk." Katara said.

Eventually, a hawk soon flew right by, almost coincidentally. Te Kā reached out, but her arm seemed to get sliced a bit by a familiar looking hook.

"Maui!" The others beamed.

"I knew he would come." Drell said.

Te Kā soon balled up a lava ball in her hands as Moana climbed up the island. Maui soon brought out his hook as it glowed despite being broken and soon ran with it before jumping up at Te Kā which caused a huge explosion. That nearly shook everyone off-balance from where they were.

"Whoa!" Team Avatar yelped.

Drell spit out some water as he looked around, feeling a bit alarmed. Maui's hook seemed to break even more and even looked useless right now. Moana looked worried about that and soon went back to climbing with the heart, but just as she arrived at the top, she saw that Te Fiti was gone.

"Te Fiti... It's gone..." Moana frowned to herself.

Te Kā growled and seemed to have a spiral in her body which made her think of what Maui told her. Moana checked out the spiral and noticed that it matched the one in the heart which told her one thing. 

"Oh, Maui... Now what're you gonna do?" Drell frowned once he swam up to some surface as he saw that Maui's hook was really broken, and he grabbed onto the edge, looking like he was scared of drowning. "Uh, little help here?!"

Maui soon helped him up.

"Thanks," Drell said as he stood by Maui before whispering to him. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm not a strong swimmer."

"I can see that," Maui replied. "You wait here, I have to help Moana."

"How?" Drell asked.

"Well... I'm not fully sure, but I gotta do something..." Maui said before coming closer to the edge. "Hey! Te Kā!" he then called out before he made crazy gestures and dances to the lava demoness. 

Te Kā snarled and was about to lunge a fireball out right at him, but seemed to stop.

"Huh?" Drell blinked as he looked confused.

Maui also looked confused. They soon saw a bright light from the island which was from Moana holding up the heart before she slowly walked down from the island she was on.

"What is she doing?" Sokka asked.

"I-I'm not sure..." Katara replied.

Moana came up to the water and looked down to it at first. "Let her come to me." she then told the water.

The water soon opened up a clear and dry path to walk across.

"Has she lost it?!" Drell panicked.

Te Kā seemed to stare straight at Moana as she approached the lava demoness with the heart. Te Kā soon snarled and rushed towards Moana who was walking calmly and the others watched in suspense.

"I have crossed the horizon to find you~" Moana lightly sang on the way to Te Kā.

Te Ka kept on making her way to Moana. Drell seemed to bite his nails for Moana which was saying a lot since he only seemed to care about himself at times.

"I know your name~" Moana continued to sing as she approached the lava demoness without fear.

Team Avatar hoped that Moana knew what she was doing.

"They have stolen the heart from inside you, But this does not define you, This is not who you are~" Moana continued as she faced Te Kā head-on. 

Te Kā came closer and closer and soon heard what Moana was saying as she seemed different now before calmly coming down to the girl. Drell and the others were surprised to see what was happening. Moana soon found the spiral and placed the heart into it. There was soon a bright green glow as something amazing began to happen. Te Ka was soon starting to change back into Te Fiti. It was an amazing and happy sight at the same time, especially for the future of the islands.

"Mother Island..." Drell whispered to himself once he saw Te Fiti in her true form.

"Te Fiti." Moana smiled to herself.

Te Fiti soon stood up and walked around as everything was bright and friendly again now that Te Kā was gone.

"So Te Ka was Te Fiti all along." Aang smiled.

"It... Wasn't obvious...?" Drell smiled nervously.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!" Team Avatar asked him.

"Honestly, I fell asleep," Drell shrugged. "I was due for a vacation, then YOU all came along."

Momo found that as just an excuse. 

The ocean soon lifted Moana up to take a closer look at Te Fiti. Te Fiti soon held out her hand, putting it on the ground which made it beautiful and peaceful with the nature powers she possessed. Moana was gently placed on the new tropical island along with Maui and the others, including Hei-Hei.

"The chicken lives." Drell said.

"Perfect." Maui let out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry about your hook." Moana said to the demigod.

"Well, hook, no hook," Maui shrugged with a small smile. "I'm Maui."

"Huh, now doesn't that sound familiar?" Drell smirked.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled underneath them before Te Fiti lifted them up in her hand. Moana soon fell to her knees and bowed her head before gesturing the others to join in, and they soon did just that. Te Fiti seemed to smile to them before looking at Maui.

Maui smiled nervously to her. "Te Fiti! Hey... I mean... How've you been?" 

Te Fiti gave him a glance with narrowed eyes.

"She doesn't look very happy." Drell told him.

"Heh..." Maui said a bit sheepishly. "Ahem!" he then looked back up to Te Fiti as he owed her something. "Look... What I did was wrong. I have no excuse. I'm sorry."

Te Fiti soon seemed to smile from the apology and brought out her other hand, showing Maui's fish hook which was now fixed. Maui gasped happily, and reached for it, but soon restrained himself.

"You know, it would be rude to not accept a gift from a goddess." Drell said.

Maui soon beamed and cheered as he accepted the hook. Moana soon nudged him with a smirk.

"Thank you," Maui said, then bowing to Te Fiti. "Your kind gesture is deeply appreciated." he then turned into a bug and soon flew away suddenly.

"Same old Maui." Drell smirked playfully.

Te Fiti soon lowered her head and Moana walked up closer and embraced the goddess. Te Fiti smiled as she soon set them down on the island and brought out millions of flower petals as Maui soon came back, back in his normal form, and the goddess brought back the boat, and it had some pretty flowers on it.

"Thank you." Katara smiled at the goddess.

Te Fiti smiled back as she grew in size and began to extend onto the island to get some rest.


	9. Chapter 9

Maui collected some fruit and put them in the hatch as Hei-Hei fell into it. "Gonna miss you, drumstick." he told the chicken with a small smile.

"Well, I'm not." Drell said.

"Maui, you wanna come with us?" Toph asked.

"Yeah," Moana added. "My people are going to need a master Wave Finder."

"They already have one." Maui smiled before moving his necklace to show a tattoo of Moana with a boat on there along with Team Avatar by her side in the distance.

Drell soon whispered a request to Maui of what to add in the tattoo and it wasn't of the warlock himself. Maui looked over to Drell and soon nodded as he did just that as a little bonus, and where shown into the tattoo was Katara and Sokka's mother. Katara and Sokka looked emotional from seeing that.

"Come here, big guy." Drell smirked to Maui.

They all soon shared a group hug as this looked like goodbye. After their hug, Maui turned into a hawk and took off.

"See ya later, bud!" Drell called out to Maui.

"I'll look ya up!" Maui called back as he left.

The water seemed to splash around in different formations as Maui left. 

"Nice." Drell said.

"Come on, guys, let's go." Moana said.

"...Why not?" Drell shrugged. "I've done everything else today."

They soon went on the boat, leaving Te Fiti to get back to Moutini after they did what they had to do, and where there would be a surprise for Katara and Sokka waiting for them on the island. Thanks to them, the island was more and more beautiful with Te Fiti's help with her heart restored with her once more. Moana's parents examined the wonderful nature before they soon happily looked out to the ocean and ran toward it as their daughter was coming back home. 

"Looks like they've been waiting here all this time." Drell commented.

Katara and Sokka stared down at the floor from that though as Moana's parents were waiting for her.

"Mom! Dad!" Moana beamed as she stopped the boat and soon ran happily to her parents. 

"I think you two should see who else is here." Drell told Katara and Sokka.

Katara and Sokka soon came off with Toph and Aang. Drell soon took off his shoes as he got sand and water in them.

Katara and Sokka looked up before freezing at first and soon gasped once they saw who it was and soon ran to the other woman who was there. "Mother!" 

Kya soon ran to her children. They all soon shared a hug with each other. Katara had tears in her eyes as they hugged their mother. 

"I love family reunions." Drell smiled.

Kya looked over to Drell.

"Hey, Kya," Drell said. "Sorry about what happened... I did my best... I mean... I just wasn't sure what to do! I wanted to take a break from home, then the Fire Nation showed up, and you... I... I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Kya said. "I'm just glad to be with Katara and Sokka." 

"Whew." Drell sighed.

Kya soon broke out of the hug with Katara and Sokka and gasped. "My necklace! You kept it!"

"Of course, Mom." Katara smiled tearfully. 

"It was a part of you that we still had at home." Sokka added.

Kya soon broke down in more tears in her eyes as she hugged her children again.

"That almost felt good..." Drell said. "Maybe I should be nicer to people and help them out more..." he then said before shrugging to himself. "Naaah!" Though, unknown to him, he would.

"I guess you're gonna go then?" Aang asked.

"Hey, I did my part," Drell smirked. "Now Iroh owes me."

"I guess so." Toph said.

"Come on, admit it," Aang smiled. "You had fun with us."

Drell glanced over and looked away, a bit haughtily.

"Come on, admit it." Toph smirked at Drell.

Drell rolled his eyes.

"Come onnnn... We all did a good job." Aang added.

"Oh, all right," Drell soon gave in. "I guess I did have fun."

They all soon cheered which made him roll his eyes, though he seemed to hide a small smile, and where from that day forth, Moana and her people would go back to voyaging. The villagers and Pua soon celebrated that Moana was now finally back home.

"A happy ending." Drell said.

"Well, that was pretty fun," Toph said. "Thank you for taking us."

"Don't mention it." Drell rolled his eyes.

Hei-Hei soon walked off to the ocean only for it to grab him and push him back to the island.

"Dang it." Drell groaned.

The ocean soon reached out, patting him on the head as a thank you for helping Moana.

"Yeah. Yeah," Drell smirked to that. He soon felt his magic return. He closed his eyes as he seemed to float in mid-air and spun in the air before coming back down and he looked to his fingertips as they seemed to sparkle. "Oh, yeah!" The warlock cheered out of excitement and victory.

"I guess you'll be going then?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, I guess I should, kid," Drell replied. "Well... I guess I gotta get back to work since my vacation time was eaten up."

"Maybe it'll be an easy day for you." Toph said.

"Meh..." Drell shrugged as he walked off. "I'll see you guys later."

Team Avatar looked to each other as he soon left once Moana was taken care of.

"Back to work, I guess..." Drell grumbled, feeling a little stressed out. He soon teleported away to endure his work.

Team Avatar stayed a bit longer until they would get going themselves.

And so, the people were brought some boats as they were going to voyage just like Moana again for the rest of their existence. A seashell soon washed up to Moana, bringing back some memories. Moana soon bent down and picked it up with a smile as she looked out beyond the sea, and she knew exactly where to put the seashell. Katara smiled to Moana as that was the perfect place for it before they shared a hug with each other, almost like they became best friends.

"Don't be a stranger." Moana smiled at the water-bender.

"I wonder if we'll meet again someday?" Katara smiled back.

"Hard to say, but it would be nice." Moana said, a bit hopefully.

"It sure would." Katara smiled.

They shared another hug as they soon separated for right now.

"Goodbye." Moana told them.

"Bye!" Team Avatar replied as they went to leave with Appa and Momo.

From then on, Moana and her tribe would continue on with being voyagers.


	10. Chapter 10

Drell sighed as he soon came to the council building go to go back to work.

"Um... Drell? I've been thinking." Spella smiled nervously as she appeared.

"That's dangerous." Drell smirked to her, about to unlock the door.

"Drell, I'm serious." Spella said.

"All right... What is it?" Drell asked her.

"I am so sorry that your vacation was interrupted because of those children," Spella said. "Allow me to make up for it by allowing you to take my vacation time so you can relax and have fun while I get you caught up in your work."

"I'd really appreciate it." Drell said.

"I just ask that you forgive me for ruining your vacation..." Spella said, shuffling her feet a little.

"Hmm... I guess I could this time..." Drell replied. "You would do that for me though?"

"You do so much for us already." Spella said softly.

"Thanks." Drell said.

"Um... You have fun, okay?" Spella asked.

Drell soon smirked, getting back in his vacation clothes, and soon walked off without saying anything now that he was free to go back to his vacation at last.

The End


End file.
